The Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Chronicles
by Xiao Tanaka
Summary: Yes! Its back in action! The Chronicles have returned! Follow along with Sora, Donald and Goofy as they brave the dangers of Castle Oblivion and try to regain their memories in the procees! Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter I: So it begins AGAIN!

**XT: Yey! I've made a start on this fic! Its about time too. Sorry about the dely, I'm sorta losing inparation for this and I'm hoping for inparation to contiune this by putting up the chapters I've done so far. NOTE: I am writting this by myself (Sniff) Meeks anit helping cuz she don't have Chain of Memories. But anyway--**

**Sora: Huh? Oh its you again, Wait? You changed your name!**

**XT: So? Is it that important?**

**Goofy: Yes it is, what was the point?**

**XT: It saves time**

**Goofy: Time for what?**

**XT: Stop it! We're talking in riddles. I think?**

**Donald: Oh bully! Not youagain!**

**XT: Yes me (Evil look)**

**Sora: Why don't you call yourself by your real name?**

**XT: Your kidding right?**

**Donald: No he's not Chel--**

**XT: Shut up! Don't eversay it!**

**Goofy: Why not?**

**XT: (Evil look of death)**

**Sora: Wuss! No-one minds If I call myself Sora**

**Goofy: But if we call you Chels--**

**XT: (Covers Goofy's mouth) GOOFY! YOU FREAKING IDIOT! YOU NEARLY GAVE IT AWAY!**

**Donald: This calls for hangman! (Him, Sora and Goofy start playing hangman to figure out my name)**

**XT: While there playing I shall do the disclaimer; Xiao Tanaka/XT ala Me does not own Kingdom Hearts or Chain of Memories. Or any of the characters, they belong to Disney and SquareEnix. Phew done**

**Donald: Yes Chels--**

**XT: Oh shut up! Your all useless every single one of you! I ask you not to say my name and you say it!**

**S/D/G: SORRY XIAO TANAKA!**

**XT: -blink, blink- (Grits teeth) Ok...call me Chelsea, Xiao Tanaka doesn't sound right coming form you guys**

**Sora: Whoo-hoo!**

**XT: ¬.¬'**

* * *

**The Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Chronicles**

_Chapter I - So it begins...AGAIN!_

Written by Xiao Tanaka

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

**LAST TIME**

In some field...Sora, Donald and Goofy we're walking along

"Well, what the hell do we do now!" snapped Donald, a little upsetly

Sora rubbed his chin "Ummm? Let's see..."he paused then shouted"WE FIND RIKU AND KING MICKEY!"

"But we're do we find that door to the light?" asked Goofy

At this question, They all sighed dejectedly, Sora then happened to look up and he saw the King's dog; Pluto

"Pluto?" asked Donald

"Heya Pluto! Where's you been?" exclaimed Goofy

Sora stared long and hard then suddenly said "Hey look!"

Donald also stared at Pluto then spotted something in Pluto's mouth "Is that a Letter?" he asked, then he looked closer "It IS a letter!"

"It's got the Kings' Seal on it!" shouted Goofy

"Hey have you seen the King?" asked Sora to Pluto

"Woof!"

Sora smiled and started to run, but when Donald and Goofy didn't follow, he stopped and indacated with his hand for them to follow, "Guys! Lets go!"

Donald smiled at Goofy

Goofy smiled at Donald

**And they ran for it! Ran after Pluto!**

"Yahoo!", cried Goofy, happily

"Oh Boy!", exclaimed Donald, joyfully

Sora still ran, but stopped to grin, then contiued. But a few seconds later, he tripped over and fell down. Let this be a lesson folks...

**But! Anyway! Our heroes go after a dog running to goodness knows where to find two people who are each in there own rights annoying to find hope and joy and maybe meet Kairi, Who knows...**

* * *

**And now here are they….They've lost the dog and its night and this forces them to sleep on the cold grass**

"Damit!" shouted Sora, as he kicked the ground "Why didn't we bring a tent? It's cold"

Donald shot a glare at Sora "Oh be quite! It's your entire fault we're here in the first place!"

"Is not!" snapped Sora, in defence

"Is too!" retorted Donald

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

Goofy, who had been lying down, trying to sleep during this, finally turned on his side and said "Oh, Shhhh! I'm trying to sleep"

"So was I five seconds ago" mummbled Donald. Sora gave a defeated sigh

Sora watched as Donald waddled over to lay down near Goofy "Now try and get to sleep" finished the duck, as he dosed off

"G' night Sora" Goofy said to Sora, as he too dosed off

"Night..." mumbled Sora

* * *

**-TWO HOURS LATER-**

Sora started to twich, then he sat up awake "Huh? What was that" he asked himself, the he turned to Donald and Goofy, who were still asleep "Guys I heard something"

"ZzZzZzZzZz..." went Donald and Goofy

"Guys, get up!" snapped Sora

The guys replied "ZzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzzz"

"GET UP!" Sora had got mad and pulled out a mega-phone and had shouted through it

In reply, Goofy twitched and Donald mumbled something

"Oh I give up" sighed Sora, so he got up and walked off. Later, Sora arrived at a cross road "Whoa…." remarked Sora "Why didn't we see this before?" he then asked himself

"Ahead lies something you need…."

Sora got startled "What the hell!" he exclaimed, he turned around and saw a Hooded Man (Who I'm calling Unknown) "Who are you?"

"Shut up!" bellowed the Unknown, then resumed "But to claim it you must lose something dear..."

"I HATE RIDDLES!" shouted Sora

The Unknown rolled his eyes under his hood "Whatever" he mummbled and disappeared

"What the!" Sora exclaimed

**-MEANWHILE-**

Elsewhere, Donald had got up, for no reason "Huh?" he asked himself, he started to look around. Something was missing...

_Wait a minute...Where's Sora...?_

-Pause-

"AHHHH!" shouted Donald "OH MY GOD! WE'VE LOST SORA! GOOFY GET UP!"

Goofy got up, due to Donald's shouting, and asked "What?"

"SORA'S GONE!" Donald shouted, looking around the place for their missing friend

Not understanding, Goofy layed down again. Then it sunk in "Gone!" he exclaimed "Gone where!"

"HOW WOULD I KNOW!" bellowed Donald, who was now looking in a tree

"Calm Down Donald, He'll come back" said Goofy, trying to calm Donald down and stop him from climbing up a tree

Donald sighed and sat on the grass "God!" he groaned "We were told to stick with the Keybearer and then we loose him…" he sighed

"GUYS GET OVER HERE!" came a voice. It was Sora

Goofy smiled "There he is"

"...moron" grumbled Donald

**-AFTER THEY FIND SORA-**

"Where were you!" asked Donald

Sora just ran down the path that the Unknown person disappeared on "Come on! I'll explain on the way!" he shouted over his shoulder

"Lets go" Goofy said to Donald as he followed Sora

Donald sighed "Why ME!" and followed

* * *

**-MEANWHILE-**

A girl, with blonde hair and a plain white dress was drawing a picture of a Castle; but it's a real Castle! And Sora and Co arrive there

"OH-!" exclaimed Sora, as he saw the castle

"MY-!" Goofy also exclaimed

Donald wondered over, just arriving there "What?" he asked, then he saw the castle and exclaimed "GOD!"

"Let's go inside" said Sora, bravely

Goofy gave a nervous glup "Ok"

"After you guys" Donald mumbled

* * *

**INSIDE**

The Trio looked around in awe "Whoa..." they said. After looking around they walked on a bit, then they stopped about halfway

"Oh well" shrugged Donald "No-ones home"

Goofy looked confused "Someone lives here?" he asked

"Maybe" Donald said

"Sora, are you sure its ok to walk in like this?" asked Goofy to Sora

Sora smiled "Yep" no-one noticed Sora's fingers were crossed behind his back

"AHEM!" coughed Donald, regaining control of the conversation "Anyways we're going to have to walk in if we want to find the King!"

"And...Riku..." glared Sora

The duck shrugged "Whatever"

"The King..." Goofy started "THE KING'S HERE! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" he shouted

"Errrrr Maybe I-I-I…." stuttered Donald, trying to think of why he had thought the king was there, then he smiled "A voice in the back of my head told me he'd be here!"

Sora smacked his head "Grief..."

"Awww Shucks, lucky you!" Goofy said, enviously

Donald gave a smug look "Yep"

"Shut it you two!" snapped Sora

Donald looked horrifed "Are you telling US to SHUT UP!" he asked

"Ummmmm" said Sora, thoughtfully "Yes!"

Goofy then said, out of the blue "Umm, I was thinking the same thing Donald"

"About what?" asked the duck

"You know the King?"

Donald looked alarmed "THE KING'S HERE!" he shouted

"Okaaaaaaaay" went Goofy, a little freaked out

Sora rolled his eyes "Whatever" then he turned to Goofy "Well Goofy, that's weird because….SO AM I!"

"Really? Then why anit' I?" asked Donald

A/N: Muahahahaaa! (Sora: Okaaaaay)

Sora smiled, and then being a smarty pants "Yep guys, I took one look at this Castle and I knew he was here"

"But the little voice told me…." asked a confused Goofy

Donald looked puzzeled "Does it matter?" he asked

"Yes!" went both Sora and Goofy

Donald grummbled "Sorry I asked"

"Well you guys" smiled Goofy "You know what they say…."

Sora thought a bit then said "All for one and one for all?"

"Yes that too, but no, Great minds think alike!" Goofy finished

Donald rolled his eyes "In this case I'm not included"

"Guess again Guys!" came the voice of Jiminy Cricket "This can't be mer concedes!"

"Oh you kill-joy!" hissed Sora

Goofy looked confused "Whats a 'Kill-joy'?" he asked

"Dare I ask why" asked Donald, about Jiminy Cricket's eariler comment -Pause- "Wait, don't tell that!" he exclaimed

"I thought that too!" exclaimed Jiminy Cricket

The guys gave a cry of "OH MY GOD!"

"Maybe it's Contagious?" Goofy suggested, absent-mindely

Sora looked worried "I fear you maybe right…. "

"Or stateing the obvious wise" Donald began "Something fishy or funny your pick is going on! I personally think we should **not **check it out!" he finished, sternly

"I think we should" smiled Sora

Goofy nodded "Me too"

"Lets go" said Sora. Jimmy Cricket jumped back into Sora's Pocket, and he and Goofy walked for a bit

Donald started to jump up and down "HEY! WHERE ARE YOU TWO GOING!" he bellowed

"Why to check it out; Whats the matter, Scared?" Sora said, teasingly

"Don't be ridiculous!" said Donald, in an offended tone "Come!" and marched by Goofy and Sora. Sora and Goofy sniggered behind him

Goofy stopped sniggering "Wait, should we shut the door behind us?" he asked

"Ummm—" Donald thought aloud, then shouted "NO!

"Well…I am!" Goofy turned around ready to close the door "Sora!" he suddenly exclaimed

Sora groaned "What now?" he asked, then he turned around. he was heard to let out a gasp

"Who the hell is that!" asked Donald

It was the Unknown/Hooded Man!

"That's the guy I was telling you about!" said Sora to Donald and Goofy, pointing at the Unknown man

Donald folded his arms "Oh really!" The Unknown disappeared then reappeared behind the trio

"What is it?" asked Goofy

"A Heartless more than likely" snorted Donald "Well let's see how it handles my magic! THUNDER!"

(WHAM! Wait? Ooops! Sorry, I mean't nothing happens…)

"…..What the Fu?" blinked Donald

Sora looked alarmed "What happened!"

"Yeah, why didn't ya shock him?" asked Goofy

"That's really weird!" exclaimed Donald "THUNDER! THUNDER!" nothing "Ummm let's see….Fire? Blizzard?" Donald tried again, in deparation

Goofy lent over to Sora and whispered "Gosh, when Donald loses his touch…"

"Freaky…." Sora nodded, in agreement

Donald started to freak out "No, this can't be happening!" he wailed "Why isn't my magic working!"

"I think it's pretty obvious" said the Unknown

Sora glared at the Unknown "Haven't you thought enough today?" he asked

"SHHHHH!" hissed the Unknown, then he coughed "The moment you set foot in this place you forgot every Ability and spell and whatever you ever knew…"

Donald fell on his knees "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"NOOOOO!" Sora cried, also as upset "I FORGOT GRAVITY, DAMIT; I SHALL NEVER CRUSH DONALD AGAIN!"

Donald glared at Sora "You shouldn't worry; I'm the Court Magician, My career is ruined!" he wailed

"I'm not bothered" smiled Goofy, showing no compassion for his friends distress

"That's because you don't know anything!" hissed Donald, bitterly

The Unknown decided to but in "Anyways….the forgetting does not end here…."

"Surprise, Surprise..." grummbled Donald

The Unknown went on, not noticing that no-one was paying attention "In this place to Lose…is to find…and to find…is to lose" he said

"I HATE RIDDLES! THEY DRIVE ME MENTAL!" shouted Sora

Goofy added for no reason "You and me both!"

"That's how things are in Castle Oblivion..." finished the Unknown man

"Oblivion?" asked Donald and Goofy at the same time

Sora screwed his face up "What a stupid name!" he snorted

"Here you shall meet people you know and miss…" contiued the Unknown

Sora rolled his eyes "Pah! There no one I miss---" he paused, then exclaimed "OH MY GOD! IS RIKU HERE!" he asked, alarmed

"Oh no..." mumbled Donald

"Do you want to find him….if so…." said the Unknown, but then he dashed forward and went through Sora, Donald and Goofy, then he vanished

The guys exclaimed "WHOA!" then they ran up to the door at the other end of the room, where the Unknown was

"What the heck did you do!" Sora demanded

"I sampled you memories and made this!" said the Unknown man, and held up a card

The guys stared "Huh?"

"This card is the key to finding those you hold dear!" The Unknown said, and he threw the Card to Sora, but Sora missed it

Sora blushed as he missed it "Whoops..."

"Thanks" went Donald, as he absent-mindedly caught the card. Then was heard to mutter under his breathe "Jerk"

Goofy looked at the card in Donald's hand "What is that?"

"A card" said Donald, blankly

Sora looked at the Unknown "Why?"

"A Promise…uses the card and you shall find your friend! Go through the door…use the card and go to the new location" said the Unknown

Sora turned to Donald and Goofy "Ok….Guys lets go!"

"Ok" Donald and Goofy nodded

And off they go through a door after Unknown, What will happen to them in there new Location; Traverse Town!

**Find Out next time….on the...**

**KINGDOM HEARTS: CHAIN OFMEMORIES CHRONICLES!**

* * *

**XT: Over! Finally!**

**Sora: That was a boring intro Chelsea**

**XT: Moron! Don't say my name!**

**Sora: But you said--!**

**XT: Nevermind what I said!**

**Goofy: I liked this chapter**

**Donald: Pah! You like anything**

**XT: Oh be quite!**

**Donald: Make me**

**XT: (Casts Silence on Donald)**

**Donald: (Subtitles: What the hell!)**

**XT: The Power! MUAHAHAHAHAAA!**

**Goofy: O.O**

**Sora: Get away from me!**

**XT: Anyways Read 'n' Review but only if you want too**

**Donald: (Subtitles: Help!)**

**Goofy: Look subtitles!**

**XT/Sora: (Groan)**

**Goofy: What?**

**XT: Anyways till the next Chapter. Buh Bye!**

**Donald: (Subtitles: Umm Help? I still can't talk?)**


	2. Chapter II Traverse Town

**XT: Finally, I've done Chapter 2!**

**Sora: Chapter 2?**

**XT: What?**

**Donald: I can talk again!**

**XT: -Sigh- Who gave him a Remedy?**

**Goofy: Sorry...**

**XT: Oh nevermind, I got reply to the review's I got**

**Donald: Review's? You mean someone actully liked this trash?**

**XT: ¬.¬ Whatever, now let me--**

**Donald: I hope there is more of me in this chapter**

**Sora: You, You, You, I'm fed up with it!**

**Donald: Oh why don't you come over here and say that to my face, big boy**

**Sora: Grrrrrrr!**

**Goofy: Guys! Stop it XT's getting annoyed!**

**XT: Thank you Goofy**

**Donald: You Mean Chelsea?**

**XT: (Loses Temper) Shut up! All of you! Shut up!**

**Sora: Unbelieve...arging with us**

**XT: Don't make me use Slience**

**Guys:...**

**XT: Thank you, anyways;**

**The Shadowfox Mistress: Thanks for the review, no worries, I don't mind about you not playing KH: COM, glad to hear your gonna get it though :)I'm gonna keep this as true to the game as possible. And your not a bad fan ;)**

**Sora-Oathkeeper-Oblivion: Yello, Thanks for reviewing, -sob- -sob- No I don't not have KH2, its so not fair! (I'm in the UK so its not out yet) but good to hear that someone else is gonna enjoy it, glad your liking the story so far :) It would be nice to read a new chapter of your story butits your choice. I'm real looking foward to the KH2 Chronicles too, thats gonna be fun :)**

**omnislasher4871: Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for the 'Such Comedy' coment, I like it went people find my writting funny, but thats aside the point, glad your enjoying the fic. I will read your story but I haven't played KH2 so I might get a bit lost.**

**Donald: Are you quite finished?**

**XT: Yeah I'm done**

**Sora: Well whats left to do before we start the chapter?**

**Goofy: The Disclaimer**

**Donald: How obvious...**

**XT: Well I called in a guest to do it today**

**Goofy: Really? Who's that?**

**XT: Him (Points to...)**

**Link: (Waves)**

**Sora:...Errr**

**XT: Isn't he cool?**

**Donald: One problem, He can't speak**

**XT: Damit!**

**Sora: I'll just do, ahem! Xiao Tanaka/XT does not own Kingdom Hearts or Chain of Memories. Or any of the characters, we belong to Disney and SquareEnix.**

**Donald: And its a good job too!**

**Goofy: Wait! We forgot about Link**

**Link: ...**

**Sora: And Link belongs to Nintendo**

**Donald: And! This chapter sucks**

**Goofy: I like it**

**XT: Thank you Goofy, now lets start this**

* * *

**The Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Chronicles**

_Chapter II - Traverse Town _

Written by Xiao Tanaka

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

_**Voice from the sky**_

* * *

**At Traverse Town**

Sora ran in to Traverse Town through the door he had just ran into "Huh! Wait a second?" he exclaimed looking around "Hold the phone…!"

"Jimmy Cricket!" exclaimed Jiminy Cricket, as he jumped of Sora's Pocket "Huh? Oh wait I am him, Heheheheheh"

Sora rolled his eyes "Whatever"

"This isn't reality that you see…"

It was the Unknown again "Oh no, not you again!" groaned Sora, upon seeing him

"This town is a mere Illusion" contiued the Unknown "Conceived by your memories, ingrained in that card"

"Oh really?" asked Sora

Jiminy Cricket started to jump up and down and finally caught Sora's attention "Stuff that Sora; we're two heads short!"

"Since when did we have two heads?" asked Sora

Jiminy Cricket gave Sora a blank stare "…..You know? Short and Annoying, Tall and Stupid?"

"You mean King Mickey and Riku?" Sora guessed

"No!"

Sora screwed up his face "Then who?" he asked

"Think about" said Jimminy Cricket

Sora stood thoughtfully "Uhhh…"

(Pause)

"OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Sora, it hitting him, he started to run around in circles looking for his compaions "Donald! Goofy! Where in the name of Darkness are you two!" he called

Jiminy Cricket gave a mumble of "Told ya so..."

"Hey you!" shouted Sora to the Unknown

The Unknown glared under his hood "What?" he asked

"What did you do with my friends!" Sora asked

The Unknown said "They are at the mercy of the Cards now…."

"What on earth?" blinked Jiminy Cricket

"SPEAK ENGLISH!" bellowed Sora, who had just about had enough of the Unknowns riddle like speech

The Unknown just ingored Sora and Jiminy "In other words, Master the Cards and their strength will be yours again" he finished

"Stuff that" snorted Sora "I need them by my side; I'll go nutty If I don't have anyone to talk to!"

"You have me" reminded Jiminy Cricket

Sora shrugged "Yeah but you aren't Annoying like Donald and not Loyal like Goofy"

"True….True" said Jiminy, as he jummped back into Sora's Pocket

The Unknown then proceeded to teach Sora how to fight, bla bla blah...

* * *

**((AFTER THE ANOYINGLY LONG TRAINING SESSION))**

"Huh?" Sora mumbled as Jimmy Cricket jummped out of his pocket again. He was pointing to none other than Donald and Goofy "Donald! Goofy!" exclaimed Sora "Where the hell did you guys go!"

Donald gave Sora a glare "YOU tell us, genius! You opened the door and there was this weird light….and all the rest is a blank…." he tralied off

"He anit kiddin'" added Goofy

"Come-on you two! Try to remember…I need to write this stuff down in me Journal, ok?" said Jiminy

The Cricket recived a dirty look from Donald and the comment "What do you think I am! A miracle worker?"

"Hmm?" mumbled Goofy, who had been looking at Donald for a while. Somthing just didn;t look right...-Pause- "WHOA!" he suddenly exclaimed

Donald sighed "What now?" he asked

"Donald! Since when did you get new duds!" asked Goofy, alarmed

"What?"

"New Clothes"

Donald looked baffeled "Why I never--" he paused "Wait a second…" with that he took off his hat off and looked at it. It was the same blue, zip covered hat he had worn during his first travels with Sora "HOLY KINGDOM HEARTS! What the hell happened!" he exclaimed

"First you're magic goes and now this…." Sora mumbled

"Goofy! I'm not the only whose got new clothes!" said Donald, pointing at Goofy

Goofy looked surprised "What!"

"What were the chances of that?" shrugged Sora

"Take a look at your hat" said Donald

Goofy took his hat off and looked at it. It was the same orange hat with googles that he had worn on his first travels with Sora "Jeepers!" he exclaimed

"Hey! Why don't mine change!" protested Sora, then he sighed "Oh well"

"Hello? I'm still here!" reminded the Unknown

Sora turned around, and saw the Unknown had been standing there for the ten minutes the guys had been talking "Oh yeah sorry" he apoligied "Was it the cards that changed their clothes?" he asked

"That's for you to ponder at" replied the Unknown

"Drats!" Donald and Goofy said at the same time

The Unknown rolled his eyes under his hood "Master the cards, get through the Castle; from here on, you walk alone…" he said

"Curses!" Sora hissed

Goofy thought about it "Wait does that mean we can't go with him!" he asked. The Unknown nodded. Goofy glared "That's so un-fair!"

"YEY!" exclaimed Donald

Everyone gave Donald a blank stare

"I mean NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Donald said quickly.

Jiminy sliently sniggered to himself. Donald glared then turned his attention to the Unknown "Yeah, Goofy's right! Sora can't do anything without us!"

"Awww Thank you Donald! That was really helpful!" Sora said sarcasticly

"But it's true…." Donald sliently protested

Jiminy glared "Be quite Donald!"

"Pah!" snorted Donald "That's ok Donald, Don't try and help Donald…"

Goofy looked at Sora "Are you sure you'll be ok, Sora?"

"But of course" smiled Sora

"Helloooo!" the Unknown went, reminding everyone that he was there

Sora turned to the Unknown "You want me to go it alone, Fine, I'll go alone! I can take care of myself!"

"Very Convincing…." muttered Donald

The Unknown snapped out of his daydream "Oh alright, the Hero speaks boldly, go then, the rest of Castle Oblivion awaits you….Walk the avenues of Latent memory, and you shall meet someone dear to you…."

"Is he talking in….Riddles!" Donald asked Goofy

Goofy slowly nodded "Yes….he is"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Donald

The Unknown waved "Buh, bye" he said, then he disappeared

"No, He got away!" exclaimed Sora

Donald looked worried "I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Hey that was my line!" exclaimed Jiminy

Donald looked embaressed "Oops Sorry; ok lets try again!"

"I have a really bad feeling about this…" said Jiminy

"Don't we all…" mumbled Donald

Sora glared at Donald and Jiminy "Be quite you two!" he snapped

"Jiminy's got a point..." Goofy said

Sora lost his temper "Would all you people stop worrying! For gods sakes I will be ready for any tricks up his sleeves ok! Happy!"

"Yes" said Goofy

"Maybe..." said Jiminy

"No" said Donald

Sora sighed "Ahh you're hopeless"

"I know that!" snapped Donald

Sora rolled his eyes "Look" he said "How hard can these cards be? All we need to is use this card on that door!" he walked over to the door and used a card on it...and it opened "Ooooo!"

"Whatever lets go" sighed Donald

* * *

**((LATER))**

"Ugh…." groaned Sora as he dragged himself into the farmiler setting of the First District "Fighting Alone sucks…." he sat down "I miss Goofy and I hate to say it but I even miss Donald…" he sighed

Suddenly two cards fell from the sky…and they started glowing "Huh?" Sora said as he gor up and looked at them. The Cards glowed brighter until they turned into Donald and Goofy

"AHHHHHH!" exclaimed Sora, startled -Pause- "Guys? It that you!" he asked

Goofy smiled "Yep"

"Well, Don't just pop out of nowhere like that! It scares the pants off me!" exclaimed Sora

Donald glared "Oh shut it, it's not like it's out fault" he stopped and shruged "We don't know what hecks going on!"

"Oh it's good to see you Sora" said Goofy "Hey is it just me or is your fighting kinda rusty?" he asked

"Oh it is…" grinned Donald, sneekly

Sora hissed "Oh be quite!"

"Are you sure ya don't need us?" asked Goofy

Sora scrached his chin in thought "Well…." he pondered

"Spit it out boy!" snapped Donald

"No, I don't" answered Sora

Donald and Goofy gave sad sighs "I'm fine guys, Honest I am!" said Sora

"You continue to thing like that and you're as good as Heartless Fodder…"

The Trio turned "Huh?" The Figure of the voice amerged…Its Leon!

"Leon!" exclaimed Sora "What the devil are you doing in Castle Oblivion!" he asked

"Castle, What freaking Castle! This is a TOWN" snapped Leon

Donald turned to Goofy "What side of the bed did he wake up on, you think?" he asked, Goofy opened his mouth to reply until Leon butted in

"Scratch that! How do you know my name?" Leon asked

The Trio were stunnded "WHAT!" they all exclaimed

"You've gotta be kidding!" Sora said, looking shocked

Leon glared at them all "I've never seen any of you lot in my entire sad life!"

"Stop it ya moron, Leon!" snapped Sora "Don't you remember? We fought Heartless together…You should at least know that..." he tralied off, and looked down

"I don't know what you're on about; I don't even know your names" Leon said, shaking his head

Sora looked at Leon again "Leon…"

"Are you sure?" Goofy asked Leon

Leon nodded "Yep"

"Oh darn it!" Donald hissed

"How could you! How could you have forgotten about us!" Sora snapped, upset and offented

Leon sighed "Look, I feel sorry for you kid, but you've found the wrong guy, happens all the time"

"Does it now..." Donald muttered

Leon rolled his eyes and Donald "Whatever…Look, don't take this personally Sora"

"Oh ok" said Sora

"HUH! What did you say?" asked Goofy, alarmed

Sora then caught on "He said Sora!"

"Aha! So you DO remember him!" said Donald truiphantly

Leon backed away a bit "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa hold on there" he growled in frustration "Argh! Why do I remember your name!"

"Donald, can I have a word with you?" asked Goofy

Donald groaned "What now?" he asked

"Do ya think Leon's Clowning around?" Goofy asked

"Well if he is, he's going the right way for a smack in the face, Sora's really hurt!" snorted Donald

Goofy blinked "Since when did you care about what Sora felt?" he asked

"As soon as you started asking stupid questions!" snapped Donald

Leon, who had over heard Goofy and Donald talk, said suddenly "Who's clowning around Goofy! Why it's you and Donald that are—"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Donald and Goofy

Leon groaned "Not again, why do I know your names!"

"Because you're mucking around with us?" Goofy said, in a suggestive tone of voice

Leon glared "Am not!" he bellowed

"Liar, Liar pants on fire!" said Donald and Goofy, in a singy-songy voice

"Grrrr! Shut them up before I kill them!" growled Leon, pulling out his Gunblade

Sora turned to his friends "Guys, shut up!" he ordered

"Sorry..." aplogied Donald and Goofy

"Leon! I think Aeris was onto something after all!"

Leon sighed, as if his day couldn't get more stressful "Oh god…" he groaned. The Other Person who the Voice belongs to appeared, Its Yuffie

"She said she sensed some uncanny kind of power and wanted us to look into it" contiuned Yuffie

"Any luck?" asked Leon

Yuffie looked at Leon "Well this is as uncanny as it gets! Maybe we should bring Sora and co to her?" she asked

"Oh my god! Yuffie, you know my name too!" exclaimed Sora

Yuffie smiled "Yepo and looks like you know mine too!"

"So? Is he a friend of yours?" asked Leon

"Nope, Never seen him before" grinned Yuffie

Leon sighed and held his head "That's helpful…"

"But for some reason I know his name" Yuffie said, then she smiled "Strange Leon isn't it, But convient; we can skip Introductions!"

The Trio hit there heads "Whatever!" they shouted

"Oh hurrah! All of our problems are magically solved!" Leon said, sarcasticly

"Look, I'll run ahead and fill Aeris in, Leon give Sora, Donald and Goofy the Grand tour!" Yuffie said and with that ran off

Leon rolled his eyes "Lucky me"

The Trio also rolled their eyes "Lucky us"

"Come-on lets go! But be careful there are still Heartless around, better teach you how to fight" sighed Leon

(((AFTER THE STUPID TRAINING SESSION))) 

"God…he talks to us like we are amateurs!" snapped Donald

Sora put his hands in his pockets and said inocently "Donald, You are an amateur"

"Thanks..." hissed Donald. Goofy sliently sniggered to himself

* * *

**(((LATER AT THE SMALL HOUSE)))**

"Honey, We're home!" called Leon to Aeris, as he, Sora, Donald and Goofy walked in

Aeris looked puzzeled "Huh?"

"I'm kidding" said Leon

Sora took a good around "What a dump" was his conclution

"You can say that again" agreed Donald

"Oh its not that bad" said Goofy, looking around

Donald rolled his eyes "Well you would say that wouldn't you"

"Aeris tell me PLEASE that you haven't forgotten me….?" Sora asked, desparately

Aeris looked saddly at Sora " I don't have any idea what to say; "Nice to meet you" or "Good to see you again""

"I'll take it you don't remember us then" sighed Donald

"Obviously" said Goofy

Donald blinked at his taller compaion "That was weird coming from you" he remarked

"Shut up you two!" snapped Sora

"Do you know?" said Aeris

Sora smiled "No what?" he asked

"Even though I don't know you; I still think that you belong here" said Aeris

"Yeah!" exclaimed Yuffie "That's right, like we've never met, but it still doesn't feel weird knowing your names"

Donald glared and Yuffie and hissed "We didn't ask your opinion"

"SHUT UP DONALD!" shouted Leon, Sora,

"That's right" agreed Goofy

Donald covered his face with one of his hands and groaned "Why must the whole world be against me!"

"But I'm telling you" said Sora, who had began to talk to Leon and co again "Again and again and again and again and again—"

Donald cut him off "Shut up!"

"We have met before!" contiuned Sora "We fought loads of Heartless together, we were a Team!"

"It feels like your right Sora, but I just can't remember..." sighed Leon

Sora looked depressed "Then I suppose you won't remember what you told me then I guess you won't remember what you told me. In Hollow Bastion, when I sealed the Keyhole: "We may never meet again..." "

"...but we'll never forget each other" said Leon, suddenly

Sora grinned "See you do remember!"

"He's right Leon! I remember you saying that" exclaimed Yuffie

Leon hit his head "Damit Yuffie! Now I can't write it off as a coincidence!" he growled

"Charming…" said Donald, sarcastily

"In what way?" asked Goofy

Donald just stared at Goofy "No comment" he mummbled

"Hmm I don't have any memory of that event, but somehow I still remember…" Aeirs said

Goofy blinked, confused "That doesn't make any sense"

"It's not suppose to" snorted Donald

Aeris thought for awhile "Maybe Sora's doing the remembering for us" she suggested

"I hate to admit it but how does THAT work?" asked Sora

"The Translation is; we may not know you Sora" Aeirs started

Donald rolled his eyes "Duh" he mumbled

"But your heart is full of memories of us together" said Aeirs "And those memories must still be in our hearts too"

Sora, Donald and Goofy had a _What the hell are you on about! _look on their faces

"Wait…does that mean that Sora's memories are messing with ours?" asked Leon

Aeirs twiched "Well...his memories do seem to have a certain power"

"What sort of power?" Sora asked suspiously -pause- "So, maybe it's like that guy said then..."

"What guy?" asked Goofy

Donald looked confused "You know? That guy"

"Which guy?" Goofy contiued to ask

Donald shruged "Does it matter?" he asked

"Yes" started Goofy "Because I would like to know which guy Sora's taking about and then you go on about that guy leaving me lost about who this guy is!" he finished with a gasp for breath

"Hang on, let's go over this again" said Donald

Sora rolled his eyes "The hooded guy" he said, dryly

"Hooded?" asked Goofy

"I thought it was the unknown" said Donald

Sora blew his top for the second time that day "HOODED, UNKNOWN, WHATS THE DIFFERENCE!" he bellowed

"One's wearing a hood" said Goofy, innocently

Donald could see Sora was about to murrder Goofy so said "Errrrr, so anyway what did the Unknown guy say?"

"This town is an illusion, something my memories made up" Sora shrugged

Aeirs then, without warning, said "And there's someone special to you in this town..."

"HUH!" exclaimed the Trio

Goofy blinked "How the-?"

"Bloody hell--!" coniuted Donald

"Did you know!" finished a confused Sora

Leon rolled his eyes at Sora "Isn't it obvious?"

"Well, no actually!" snapped Donald

Sora thought a bit then exclaimed "I get it!"

"Get what?" asked Goofy

Donald smacked himself in the head "Oy" he remarked

"My memories are resonating with yours, telling you what happened" said Sora "Anyway, there's a friend of mine in this town—I mean Castle Oblivion"

"Hey! There's no castle in this town!" exclaimed Yuffie

Donald glared "Weren't you listening to anything?" he asked

"Yes" Yuffie replied

"Are you sure?" asked Goofy, trying to be helpful

Yuffie snapped back "Yes!"

"Don't snap at him, he was asking a question!" Donald also snapped

Sora looked at Donald confused "But you snap when I ask a question?" he asked, puzzeled

"That's different!" snapped Donald, for the third time

"See your doing it again!" Sora said, pointing at Donald

Goofy sighed "Oh boy..."

"If your gonna argue, take it outside!" Leon hissed

"Oh and while your at it have a look around town" added Aeris

Leon turned to Sora "Take care"

"Don't speak to me like that" said Sora, and the Trio left

* * *

**((LATER IN THE THRID DISTRICT))**

The guys soon found the Third District and the famriler figure of Cid

"Well, well, well if it isn't Sora and Co" said Cid as he saw them

Donald gave a snort of "This 'Co' has names"

"Yeah!" agreed Goofy

"Wait! What am I saying? I don't know you?" exclaimed Cid

Sora smiled "You do now" and he walked up

"But you do look LIKE a Sora" said Cid, as he screwed up his face

Goofy looked shocked "'A Sora'!"

"With that Cloud like spiky hair and stupid baggy pants" Cid rambled on

Sora gave Cid a death glare "Well, today's your day, because my name is Sora! Cid!" he boomed

"Well, I rule then" Cid smirked, then he paused "Hey wait how do you know me?" exclaimed Cid

"Do we have to answer that?" Goofy asked Donald

Donald glared "Shut up" he said, blankly

"Well I am famous, so no biggie" shrugged Cid

"Can you help me out?" asked Sora

There was a tremedous cough from Donald and Goofy. A cough that Sora was ment to take notice of, and he knew what it meant. Sora sighed

"I mean 'us' out. A friend of mines—"

"COUGH! COUGH!"

Sora was annoyed and rephased the question "I mean, friends of ours are suppose to be here in this castle— Errrrr, I mean Town"

"You're Friends?" Cid repeated, and scrachted his chin "No, I haven't seen them. But I have seen a lot of heartless around, you can't take two steps without being attacked. This place is the worse" he finished

Donald gave a groan "Lucky us"

"They say a Jumbo Heartless shall attack when the bell rings" contiued Cid

"Really?" asked Goofy

Cid nodded " If you vale your lifes then get your hides' outta here!" then he walked off. The Trio then proceed to huddle

"What if he's telling the truth?" Goofy said, a tad worried

Donald rolled his eyes "What? You think he's fibbing? Or somthing?" he asked

"No" replied Goofy. Donald blinked confusedly

"Whats the matter Goofy?" asked Sora, then he grinned "Don't want to see the Jumbo Heartless?"

Goofy sighed "Oh I do, but don't we get turned into cards when you fight? What if we miss it?"

"You won't now" Sora said as he pulled out a camera

"Yey!" exclaimed Goofy

Donald decied it was time to ruin the moment "You morons!" he snapped

"Ignore him" Sora said to Goofy

"And" contiued Donald "We DO NOT want to see the HEARTLESS!"

Sora glared at Donald "Donald! Keep your voice down!" he ordered

"Why?" asked Donald

"Can we shout?" asked Goofy

Sora glared "No!" then muttered under his breath "I'm getting a head-ache..."

"Well I don't see whats wrong with shouting?" said Donald, not hearing Sora

Sora lost his temper again, and started to jump up and down, throwing a hissy fit "LOOK WE ARE NOT GONNA SHOUT AND THAT'S FINAL!" he bellowed. Due to the fact Sora's voice was so loud, the vibrations in his voice travelled to the bell and make it ring and his jumping didn't help

_RING!_ went the Bell, and the ground started to shake

"WHOA!" exclaimed the Trio

Goofy hid under his shield "EARTHQUAKE!" he shouted

"THE BELLS! THE BELLS!" shouted Donald, then he paused "Wait that's wrong…." he trailed off then shouted at Sora "SORA YOU IDIOT!"

"WHAT DID I DO!" shouted/asked Sora

Goofy then asked, but for some reason still shouting "WHY ARE WE SHOUTING!"

"HOW WOULD I KNOW!" asked/shouted Sora

Donald glared "YOU STARTED IT!" he bellowed

"SORA! LOOK OUT!" Goofy cried out, as somthing jumped at them

**

* * *

**

((BATTLE TIME))

The Jumbo Heartless! Nah, its only the Guard Armour

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Sora, looking at the size of the Guard Armour

The Guard Armour shouted "GRRRR! FIGHT ME!"

"No kidden" snorted Sora and absentmindedly started looking for a Donald card. The Guard Armour seized opertuinity to attack Sora, which it did

"OW!" groaned Sora, soon after he finally finds a Donald Card "Donald! I chose you!"

And Donald jumped out, he stood there for about 10 seconds "Ok, so now what?"

"How'd you kill this guy last time?" asked Sora

"Ummm?" Donald stood thinking. Meanwhile the Guard Armour was going to attack

Sora panicked "Hurray up!"

"Oh yeah!" and with that, Donald pulled out a hand grenade from his hat and throws it at the Guard Armour

A/N: If you've read the Kingdom Hearts: Before the Chronicles then you will understand about the grenade

"Oh dam" went the Guard Armour BANG!

((AFTER THE BATTLE))

"So your friend wasn't here?" said Yuffie, appearing with Leon, Aeris and Cid

Donald looked annyoyed "Where the hell were you guys during the battle!"

"No, I didn't think he was here, but he's somewhere in this castle….I just know it..." said Sora, looking at the Sky

Cid laughed "A Castle? Yeah, like this whole town's inside some castle? Hoo, that's rich!"

"I don't think he believes you, Sora" whispered Goofy to Sora

Donald shruged "Who would?"

"Believe it or not, Cid" said Leon "He's probably right, we may not understand what's going on, but Sora does"

Cid blinked "You're trusting a kid?" he asked

"AHEM! He can see that reality is bigger than just this world" contiued Leon

Sora sighed "I wish I was that sure..."

"What was that?" asked Donald susipously

Sora glared "None of your buissness!" he snapped

"Isn't it?" Goofy asked

Sora gritted his teeth, Leon started to talk again "You'll be okay, Sora, no matter what shape reality takes, you can handle it, I may not remember you, but I know you're in my heart"

"Leon..." Sora mumbled

"Wait does that mean!--" Goofy exclaimed

Donald rolled his eyes "Its a figure of speech, Goofy"

"OH! I was about to say" said Goofy

"Well, take care, Sora!" said Yuffie and she walked off

Cid stood there confused "I'm still lost but good luck!" and he too walked off with Leon

"Heyyyyyyyy...oh whatever!" Donald said

"Well, we'd better head off into the unreal sunset" sighed Goofy

Donald gave Goofy a look "I hope you remember that it's always night here" he reminded

"Thats aside the point" said Goofy

"Well let's go" said Donald, and he and Goofy walked off

Sora blinked "Why didn't I get a say?" he asked himself, when he next looked up he saw Aeris "Huh? What's the matter now?" he asked

"Look I don't know everything, but there's something you need to know" said Aeris "You memories made this town right?"

"Errrrr right? Well that guy who gave me the card said that, at any rate" Sora replied

Aeris looked sad "So if that's true, then this town are just figments of your imagination, and that means we are too"

"NOOOOOOO!" shouted Sora, getting freaked "IT CAN'T BE! YOU'RE RIGHT HERE, THE TOWNS HERE. I CAN'T BE GOING MAD!"

Aeris sighed "Sora, I'm not me, I don't remember things I should, I sense thing I shouldn't" she pasued "Sora, beware your memories…" she warned

"Aeris…" Sora said, sadly

"In the journey to come, you will see more illusions, sometimes the shadows of your memory with try and trick you and lead you astray" said Aeris

Sora looked puzzled "Whats that mean?" he asked

"I'm just an illusion Sora, I don't know the truth" sighed Aeris

Sora looked sad "Please don't say that. It's so depressing and I get enough of that from Donald"

"No Sora!" exclaimed Aeris "You mustn't let illusions distract you from whats truly important"

Sora nodded "Ok!"

"Umm hello? Earth to Sora! Are you listening!"

Donald shook his head. Sora still wasn't paying any attention to his shouting

"Can I try?" asked Goofy

Donald sighed "Oh alright, go ON! TALK TO US! WE NEED TO KNOW YOUR OK!" shouted Goofy, in the most melo-dramatic way he could

"Goofy…" said Donald, quitely

Goofy turned to Donald, and shouted like before "YES DONALD!"

"SHUSH!" shouted Donald

"But you said—?" Goofy asked confused

Donald rolled his eyes "Did I say be dramatic?" he asked

"No" replied Goofy

Donald tapped his foot "Well then!" he snapped

"Huh?" asked Sora, snapping out of his daydream

"We've got his attention!" exclaimed Donald

Goofy took the opertuinity to ask "Are you ready to go yet?"

"Umm yeah sure, I'll be right there!" Sora said

Donald pulled out a stop watch "I'm be timing you"

"Well, yeah, so Aeris I have to get going…" Sora explained as he turned to face her...But Aeris was gone... "Aeris!" Sora exclaimed

Donald and Goofy ran over to see what the matter was "And what about her?" asked Donald

"SHE'S GONE DONALD!" exclaimed Sora, grabbing Donald by the collar of his shrit, and lifting him up in the air

"GASP!" gasped Goofy, then he blinked "Wait? Why am I gasping?" he asked hinself

Donald, meanwhile, was struggling to escape from Sora's grasp "Let go of me!" he bellowed

"I WAS JUST TALKING TO HER AND SHE VANISHED!" Sora explained, very much alarmed "Maybe…." he said, his voice traling off

Goofy gluped "Maybe what?" he asked

"She was abducted by UFO's!" Sora finally exclaimed, and he dropped Donald

"Ouch..."

Goofy shook his head "But Aeris left with Leon and the others Sora, Is your memory really that bad?" he asked

"Huh!" exclaimed Sora

"You were just standing here by yourself" explained Donald, getting up "Talking to thin air, we wondered what was going on"

Sora looked blankly "…So this is what she meant" he muttered under his breath, thinking Donald and Goofy couldn't hear him, but they could

"Who is he talking about?" Goofy asked Donald

"Properly his imaginary friend" shruged Donald "….poor kid" he added

Sora shook his head "You know what Nevermind, let's go"

* * *

**((LATER, BACK IN CASTLE OBLIVION (You know what I mean)-))**

Goofy was whistling a random tune, and Donald was covering his ears

"The Din..." the duck was heard to remark

"It's a nice song" Sora said, smiling

Suddenly, without warning, the Unknown Man appeared infront of them

"Awww crud" groaned Sora

The Unknown man smiled under his hood "Hello again Sora, enjoy meeting your memories"

"Well do you want my honest opinion…" said Sora

Donald and Goofy stared at Sora, expecting him to complain

"Well it was abousa-bloody-louty great to see everyone again!" was Sora's reply

"Phew.." went Donald and Goofy

Sora rolled his eyes and turned to the Unknown "Why show me an illusion?" he asked "What do you want from me!"

"This is a low-budget castle, we can't do everything!" snapped the Unknown

Sora, Donald and Goofy had a _Wtf?_ look on their faces

"Oh, Opps, I mean….That depends on what you have to give" said the Unknown as he slowly advanced on the Trio

"Ready your weapons, guys!" ordered Sora

Donald pulled out his staff "Well this sucks" he moaned "I've forgotten my magic and Goofy's just plain useless!" after he said that Goofy went over and hit Donald with his shield

"OW!" the duck exclaimed

"That'll teach you to bad-mouth me!" hissed Goofy

Donald rubbed his head while saying "I think this Castle has boosted Goofy's Intelligence meter by 1. He can attack me!"

"Serves you right!" snapped Sora, and he pulled out Keyblade "Bring!" started Sora

"It" contiued Goofy

"On!" finished Donald

Suddenly, from nowhere, a Spiky red haired man appears "Boo" he said

"AHHHHHHHH!" scremed everyone

"What the hell is wrong with you people" asked the Spiky red haired man

The Unknown rolled his eyes under his hood "Ah crap…What do you want?" he asked

"What did I say about hogging the hero?" asked the Spiky red haired man

The Unknown sighed "…If I take too long you'll cut in, I know!" he snapped

"Can I?" asked the Spiky red haired man

"Be my guest" snorted the Unknown Man

A/N: Disney Pun

The Spiky red haired man smiled "YES!" he exclaimed and the Unknown man threw a card to him and disappeared

"This is my show now, kid" said the Spiky red haired man

Sora rolled his eyes "Keybearer" he corrected

"Keyblade Master" added Goofy

"Pain in the arse" added Donald, only to recive a death look from Sora "Sorry"

The Spiky red haired man shook his head then said "My name is Axel; I'm only telling you my name so I don't have to be called the Spiky red haired man anymore, Commit it to memory"

"Um...sure, whatever" shruged Sora

Donald snorted "What a jerk"

"Good" smiled Axel "You learn quickly, so, Sora, now that we're on a first-name basis..." he paused and summoned his weapon "...don't go dying on me! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Please don't laugh..." groaned Donald

Goofy joined in "It's distruping"

"Oh Sorry" apoligised Axel

* * *

**((BATTLE TIME))**

"I hate you die!" shouted Sora, and he used a sleigh (A/N: A combo attack if you didn't know) but it misses

Axel, meanwhile, was preparing to attack with a wall of fire. There was no escape for Sora "HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Axel and used the wall of fire attack

"Oh crud..." Sora murmmered as the wall of fire came at him, he tried to run but there was nowhere to hide "NOOOOOO!" he cried out as he got attacked "Ouch"

Axel yawned "Boring..."

Sora, meanwhile, was useing a Goofy card "Help me!" he ordered, when Gofoy jummped out

"Ok" replied Goofy and hit Axel with his shield

"GRRRRRR!" growed Axel

Goofy, luckly, disappeared cause he had done his attack "Curses!" snapped Sora, and he started to contiusly use sleights, untill Axel died

"DAM YOU!" bellowed Axel as he died

"I hear ya" yawned Sora

((AFTER THE BATTLE))

"Lookie here, he left us some cards" said Goofy, picking the card off the floor

Donald looked curious "What do they say?" he asked

"Other world cards" said Sora, who snached the cards off Goofy

"They look like the same cards that made Traverse Town" said Jiminy Cricket

Sora rubbed his chin "So we need these cards to go on, right?" he asked

"Well done!" shouted Donald "Like that was so hard to figure out"

"Correct!"

The guys turned to see Axel at the door "He's back!" exclaimed Goofy

"What were the chances of that?" said Donald, to no-one in particuler. They all then proceed to get their weapons out

A/N: They don't hang about huh?

"Pah!" snorted Axel "After an intro like that? You think I'd actually give up that easily!"

Sora blinked "You were you just testing us?" he asked

"Yes" replied Axel

"We are becoming lab rats!" exclaimed Goofy

Donald looked worried "That's frighting!"

"Congratulations! You passed!" Axel exclaimed and confetti falls down

"Party!" said Goofy

Donald sighed "We wish..."

"I rule!" Sora cheered

"Ready to take on...CASTLE OBLIVION!" shouted Axel

"That name really sucks..." said Donald

Axel was acting strangly "Umm, oh, err, amm..." he said

"What now?" sighed Sora

"Hang on a tic" said Axel, he pulled out a bit of paper, read it, then threw it away

Goofy gave a small snicker "Forgot his lines"

"How original" sniggered Donald

"Follow your memories...Trust what you remember...Seek what you forget...and you will find someone very special" said Axel

Goofy stood there, thinking about what Axel said, the he exclaimed "Wait...you mean Riku and King Mickey!"

"I don't know, just think about who's important to you" suggested Axel

"A very personal question..." remarked Donald

Sora rolled his eyes "Aw stuff this" he put his hands in his pockets and pulled out magical remote and press forward

"Blah, Blah, Blah, Precious memories deep in our hearts, Blah, Blah, out of reach, Blah" said Axel at a high speed

Sora stopped forwarding and hides magical remote "Heheheheh..." he snickered

"But you CAN find yours, Sora" said Axel

"What about us?" asked Donald and Goofy

Sora rolled his eyes "You're excluded from the comment!" he snapped

"The light within the darkness, you've lost sight of it, Sora, you've forgotten forgetting" Axel explained

Sora had a _WTF? _look on his face

"Wanna a hint?" asked Axel

Goofy looked at Sora "Well Sora?" he asked

"No, I want to figure it out for myself!" Sora said and he turned to Axel "And if you get in my way —"

"We won't let the bastard!" shouted Donald

Sora, Goofy and Axel stared "What?" asked Donald

"Ok, new rule; Never say bastard again!" said Sora, a little freaked

"That's my kind of answer! Thieves! Just what I'd expect from the Keyblade master and annoying companions! But be forewarned... When your sleeping memories awaken, you may no longer be you...TTFN, Ta ta for now!" said Axel and then he disappeared

Sora glared at shouted after him "HEY! COME BACK HERE!"

"You think there are more of those people? Like Axel and that Unknown guy?" Goofy asked Sora

Sora gave a shrug "Properly"

"And if we come across that Axel guy again, you leave him to me!" Donald ordered

"Great, you do that" snorted Sora

_**You can go to different floors using the stairs**_

"WE KNOW!" shouted the Trio

* * *

**((LATER ON THE SECOND FLOOR))**

Jiminy Cricket jummped out of Sora's Pocket "Hmmm..."

"What's up Jiminy?" asked Sora

"It's just what Axel said...its just bothering me" sighed Jiminy

Goofy nodded "Me too"

"Really?" asked Donald

"No" replied Goofy

Jiminy looked worried "What does he mean by "You may no longer be you"?"

"What he says is what he means" Donald snorted

"You have no proof" Goofy said. Donald sighed

Sora glared at Donald and Goofy " Shut up back there!" then the contiued to speak to Jiminy "Anyways, how could I be anyone besides me?" he asked

"I know, I know, but it still pays to be careful" said Jiminy, causiously

Goofy smiled and added "And always let your conscience be your guide"

"Good timing and that's true" said Jiminy

"I always thought it was follow your heart?" Sora said, confused

Donald shruged "Does it matter?" he asked

"No, not really" Sora said

"Well, anyways, Jiminy's right and so am I" said Goofy "Just about anything could happen here in Castle Oblibbity...uh, Oblostemy..." he tralied off as he tried to think of the name of the Castle

Donald rolled his eyes "Oblivion! You Idiot!" he snorted

"Right, what you said" said Goofy

"Would you guys stop worrying!" snapped Sora "Whatever they cook up, we can take 'em on!"

Goofy smiled "Yeah!"

"And we'll kick there ass in the process!" contiued Sora

Donald nodded "Well said!"

"Yep! And do you guys remember that other Castle we went to that time? You know the one with all those contraptions and all that jazz?" said Goofy

Sora blinked "Erm...When was that?" he asked

"Yeah, Contraptions...I don't remember that? What was it called, Goofy?" asked Donald

Goofy paused "Hmmm, oh fiddlesticks what was it again? Holla... Holler..." he paused "Ummm I forget"

"Great! This proves that you're just a big, stupid palooka after all!" snorted Donald

"Goofy, are you sure you didn't make it up?" asked Sora

Goofy looked down "I don't think so..."

"We should proceed!" said Jiminy

"Harrow...halo...Hmm that's funny, why can't I remember?" Goofy asked himself

Donald sighed "We're gonna be here weeks if we wait for Goofy to remember!" he snapped

"Right! Lets go" said Sora, and he went up to the door and, shows a card to it

_**Choose your location**_

"Hmm I know! Agrabah...whatever that place is..." said Sora

**So they go to the new location...What will happen to them in there new Location; Agrabah!**

_**END OF THE KINGDOM HEARTS: CHAIN OF MEMORIES CHRONICLES – TRAVERSE TOWN!**_

* * *

**XT: Ugh! Done, anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, read 'n' review but thats only if you want to. If you have any idea's anything you want me to throw in then just let me know.**

**Sora: Is it me? Or is this chapter to long?**

**Goofy: No, it is too long, why'd you make it so long, the readers are gonna get bored**

**XT: Its not long, people like long chapters**

**Donald: Your gonna get slamed for that coment**

**XT: (Not listing to Donald) Anyways long chapters are good, its just maybe you don't read much Goofy**

**Goofy: (Blink) Sora, Donald? Is she insulting me?**

**Sora/Donald: Yes**

**Goofy: (All upset) Thats not very nice XT, after I stood up for you**

**Sora/Donald: (Snigger)**

**XT: (To Sora and Donald) I hate you both...**


	3. Chapter III Agrabah

**XT: I'm back! MUAHAHAHAHA! Took me long enough!**

**Sora: Oh heya**

**Donald: How long has it been?**

**Goofy: About 3 months**

**XT: Acuttly its more**

**Sora: Hey I thought you and goof yweren't speaking to each other**

**Goofy: we made up**

**XT: Meh :P**

**Sora/Donald: ¬.¬**

**XT: Anyways, heya. Sorry I haven't updated in years**

**Sora: You should be sorry**

**Donald: But no one likes this story anyway**

**XT: Says you**

**Donald: (rolls eyes)**

**Goofy: I resent this chapter**

**XT: Why!**

**Sora: Oh! I know...It's cuz of J--**

**Goofy: NO! (Rugby takles Sora off)**

**XT: ¬¬ I'll get on with the reviews;**

**The Shadowfox Mistress - Thanks for reviewing! Yeah the cards are like Yu-Gi-Oh. Glad you liked the chapter. Thats good that the chapter lenght don't bother you. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Sora-Oathkeeper-Oblivion - Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked the xhapter. Oh Link can talk... Whoops .. Oh well and yes it DOES suck not having KH2 but it's coming out in the UK on the 29th of september so YIPPIE! **

**Donald: You done yet?**

**XT: Yeah I'm finished**

**Sora: I'M BEING KILLED!**

**XT: Did you hear somthing Donald?**

**Donald: No, not really**

**XT: Thought so**

**Sora: AH!**

**XT: Disclaimer time! Xiao Tanaka/XT ala Me does not own Kingdom Hearts or Chain of Memories. Or any of the characters, they belong to Disney and SquareEnix. Phew done**

**Donald: Can we start please?**

**Sora: (Has manged to escape from Gooofy) That guys a lunatic!**

**Goofy: No one must know!**

**Donald: Well the readers are gonan find out ¬.¬**

**Goofy: .. Darn...**

**XT: Alright! Enough pep-talk let's start this story!**

**Trio: (Un enthusaticly) Hoo-rah!**

**XT: Gr!**

* * *

**The Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Chronicles**

_Chapter III - Agrabah_

Written by Xiao Tanaka

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

_**Voice from the sky**_

* * *

"SORA!" 

Sora groaned. They had only walked five paces into the new world, and something had already gone wrong "Oh my god, what NOW!" Sora snapped, to Goofy. Who was one who shouted

"Yeah can't we like have 5 minutes without some darn trouble?" grumbled Donald

"Someone's in trouble!" exclaimed Goofy, he pointed towards a man surrounded by Heartless "We have to help him, guys!" No reply

Goofy blinked "Guys?" he asked, looking around. Then he notcied Sora and Donald slowly creeping away "Hey! Where are you going?" he asked

"Erm!" Sora exclaimed, looking startled "Look, umm, Goofy we'll see you...later! Yeah later!"

"Yeah!" agreed Donald "We're going to...ummm…"and then he and Sora attempted to run off

But Goofy was having none of it "No, you don't!" He grabbed Sora and Donald by their collars and dragged to the source of bother

"DAM YOU!" bellowed Donald, as he tried to escape from Goofy

Goofy dumped Sora and Donald infront of the Man, who was desparatly trying to fend off heartless "Help!" the Man shouted

"We'd better go help him!" Donald said, as he saw no way of escape and there was nothing else to do

Sora pouted "Aw come on Donald, that was my line"

"Free contruy" snorted Donald

The Trio readied there weapons "Looks like you need a hand" said Sora, to the Man

"Phew! Thanks I thought I was a goner!" said the Man, who's name was Aladdin...

Goofy turned to Donald and said, about Aladdin "Isn't he useless? He can't even fend of some measly heartless. He has a sword and I have a shield. Go figure"

Donald gave Goofy an odd look "That was weird coming from you"

(THEY KILL THE DAM HEARTLESS)

"Not again!" groaned Donald, as more Heartless appear

Aladdin put his hand in his pocket "Well, then I'd better check to see if the legends are true...they'd better be!" he grummbled

"What the hell?" asked Sora, not understanding what Aladdin mean't

Aladdin ignored Sora, and pulled out a Golden Lamp "Oh magic lamp, for my first wish, make these heartless into mince meat!" he said

Suddenly, in a puff of smoke...The Genie appeared out the lamp!

"Oooooooooo! Did some say wish?" asked the Genie

"I did!"

"I did!"

Aladdin glared at Sora. Who had also shouted 'I did' at the same time as he did. Sora, had only done that to be annoying

"But who's got the lamp?" asked Aladdin, to Sora, smugly. Waving the lamp around.

Sora, had forgotten about the lamp "Dammit!" he cussed

"Well he said wish" said the Genie, indicating to Aladdin "So, stand back kiddies, GENIE OF THE FREAKING LAMP COMING THROUGH!" shouted the Genie

Donald and Goofy looked at each other "Kiddies?" they asked

"There is nothin' I cna't make as right as rain!" smiled the Genie

Goofy looked puzzeled "But we don't have rain" he said, confusedly

"I know that!" snapped the Genie "We're in a desert!"

"What a surpise..." mumbled Donald

Sora glared at Donald and Goofy "Oh, you guys never shut up!" he groaned

"Darn right" grinned Donald, seeming very proud of himself. Sora smacked his head

The Genie found it nessicary to say for some reason "But enough of the dry jokes"

"Stop it with the puns!" snapped Sora, Donald, Goofy and Aladdin

"One Heartless vanishing act coming right up!" the Genie shouted, and glared at the others and prepared to get rid of the heartless

Meanwhile, Sora and co are sitting in chairs and eatting popcorn "This better be good" said Sora, looking doubtful

"I payed $20!" snapped Donald

"Really?" asked Goofy

Meanwhile! The Genie was doing something else..."Now you see them..." said the Geni, inditacting to the heartless...then...PING! The Heartless disappeared in a puff of smoke!

"And now you don't" finished the Genie

A sign lit up reading 'Apuples' and the Trio and Aladdin clapped.

"Garwsh!" excalimed Goofy, still amazed at the disappering heartless.

"You said it!" agreed Sora

Donald turned to Aladdin "Why the hell didn't you call this marvol in the first place!" he exclaimed

"Have you ever heard of magic lamps?" asked Aladdin

Sora shruged "Proberly, I'm just not bothered to remember"

"Well its not that simple anyways" contiuned Aladdin

Goofy then asked "What sort of simple?" Donald rolled his eyes at such a stupid question

"You see--" started Aladdin

But the Genie decied to but in again "And I couldn't of put it better if I wanted to!"

"Let the poor guy speak" Sora said, annonedly at the Genie

The Genie shruged and ignored Sora "But I will anyway"

"Will anyone listen to me?" Sora said blankly to no-one in partiular

"I'm strictly limited to three wishes per master. And no wishing for more wishes!" The Genie explained

Donald, who had written all the rules down on a notepad, asked "Any other rules?"

"Can't kill or make people fall in love" The Genie said quickly

Sora rolled his eyes "Well, that's real limitited..."

"Toodles!" exclaimed the Genie as he disappeard back into the lamp

"Well...Ummm whats your name" Sora said, indicating to Aladdin "You have two wishes, pity huh? Better use them well"

Aladdin, however, was to busy saying something to take any notice of Sora "I have to return to the Palace!" he exclaimed

"What are you some sort of Palace offical?" asked Donald

"Well if he is the clothings all wrong" Goofy said, in a matter-of-facty sorta voice

Aladdin suddenly looked very nervous "Errr no not really..."

"Well what ARE you?" asked Sora

Donald found it nessicary to shout out "HE'S A HEARTLESS!"

"Excuse me" said Sora, in a polite manner. He turned away from Aladdin, walked up to Donald and raised his leg backwards, then he let it go and sent Donald flying

Donald shouted he disappeard into the sky "I'll be baaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

"Hey Sora" said Goofy, as Donald was vanishing out of sight "We're heading the same way as Donald, why don't we let this man follow us?"

"Hey! Names Aladdin!" snapped Aladdin, glaring at Goofy

Sora grinned and nodded "That sounds like...a Plan!" Then sudddenly a huge neon sign lit up behind Sora reading 'Plan'

"Okaaaaaaaay..." Goofy and Aladdin said, freaked out

Sora blushed "Sorry" he apoliged

_Well I'd better put my charms on_ thought Aladdin, then he gave a huge grin "Thanks alot guys" he said gratefully

"Your welcome!" Sora and Goofy happily said

And they all walked off after Donald

* * *

**(LATER...)**

Sora, Goofy and Aladdin eventully found Donald sitting in the middle of the road looking cross.

"'Bout time!" snarled Donald

Donald recived annoyed looks from the others. Goofy turned to Aladdin "So Aladdin, why's you going to the Palace?" he asked

"Yeah good question" Sora added

Donald rolled his eyes "We did ask earlier..." he mutted

"Don't make me kick you!" snapped Sora

Aladdin cleared his throut and posed "Its all because of this MAGIC LAMP!" As he said that he held up the Magic Lamp "And I will use it to conquer all of Agrabah! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"..."

Aladdin stared at the blank faces of Sora, Donald and Goofy. He gave an embaressed cough "Sorry, I mean I need to get to the Palace right away!" he exclaimed

"Well, tell us WHY! Is it that hard to understand?" snapped Sora

Donald rolled his eyes "He's proberly scared to tell us"

"Am not!" glared Aladdin

"Are too!" said Sora, Donald and Goofy

Aladdin frowned "Wel I'm lucky to be in one piece! The cave of wonders, where I got the lamp, Was crawling with heartless!"

"But, didn't anyone help you out?" asked Sora

"No, I did a one-man stand" Aladdin said, dryly

Sora stared at Aladdin, seeming amazed that the man had acutlly survied considering earlier he couldn't even fight off a few heartless. Donald groaned "Oh boy...a ANOTHER Show off!"

"Who's the first one?" asked Goofy, obviously puzzeled

Donald pointed at Sora. Sora glared "Ok buh bye!" and with that Sora kicked Donald away for a second time

"CURSESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Donald boomed as he soared off

Genie suddenly popped out of his lamp and appeared next to Aladdin "I know how you feel, master!"

"Do you?" Aladdin said, hopefully

The Genie shruged "No I'm just required to cheer you up"

"Oh..." sighed Aladdin

The Genie looked annoyed"I have been delivering happness for 200,000 years and what thanks do I get!"

"Thats 'help'" corrected Sora

The Genie blushed "Oh my bad"

"You poor thing!" Goofy exclaimed "Why doesn't some nice person free you?"

For a few moments the Genie was in thought "Because their all mean?" he said finally

"Gawrsh" said Goofy, a bit shocked

Sora grinned cheerfuly "Well I know someone who will relse you!"

"You do!" The Genie exclaimed

With a nod of his head, Sora walked over to Aladdin and put his hand on his shoulder "Yep, Aladdin here will do it"

"What!" Aladdin exclaimed. Shocked

"Yes, your third wish will be to free the geine, oh yes" Sora looked very proud of himself as he walked back over to Goofy. Aladdin just sniffed

Goofy lent over to Sora and whispered "You sure Sora?"

"Well if he doesn't, he's getting a keyblade down the throut!" Sora whispered back

The Genie wiped his eyes, because he had started to cry with joy "Doth--"

"DO!" corrected Sora, looking ticked off

The Genie sighed "Fine" then he contiued happliy as he turnedt o Aladdin "Do my pointy ears desive me? Will you!"

"N--" Aladdin started

Sora then started sharpening his Keyblade. Aladdin sighed "Yes..."

"YIPPE!" celebrated the Genie, as confeite falls. Then he stopped "Wait, are you pulling my topknot?"

A/N: That's that bit of hair on his head just incase you didn't know :D

"No, thats Goofy" Sora pointed to Goofy, who was pulling on the Genie's topknot

Goofy, upon hearing Sora, stopped pulling the Genie's topknot. He blushed and whistled innocently

"I promice Genie" sighed Aladdin deepely "Besides theres only ONE thing I want"

"To take over Agrabah?" suggested Goofy

Aladdin shook his head "Nice suggestion but no"

"To be rich, weathly, warm and happy?" Sora suggested

Aladdin rolled his eyes "Most certainly not!" Sora and Goofy blinked puzzeledly

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" came Donald's voice from wherever he disappeard to

Sora screwed up his face "What the hell? Donald's not here? I kicked him off" he gave a shrug

"Well I must do something! Right Al, oh can I call you Al?" said the Genie

Aladdin shruged "Don't care"

"Well, do you want to be Rich, famous, have a heard of camels?" suggested the Genie

Aladdin shuffled his feet about nervously "Well, there this girl..."

"Does this poor 'girl' have a name?" asked Goofy

Sora gave Goofy a death look "Damit Goofy! That was my line!"

"Sorry"

"You'd better be!"

Aladdin smiled as he spoke "Her name is Jasmine, and she's Princess of Agrabah"

"Well whats the problem?"Sora shruged

Aladdin dropped to his knees in a melodramtic fashion and cried "I AM A PEASENT! I CAN'T SEE HER!"

"Why would she fall for a guy like him anyway?" Goofy whispered to Sora

Sora shrugged and whispered back "No clue"

"So thats how this all started..." started Aladdin as he stood up

"Oh crud!" exclaimed Sora "It's one of these 'flashbacky storys' Wake me up when he's done" finished Sora as he went to sleep standing up

Aladdin rambled on about his personal life !Blah blah, Jafar blah blah said he would help me meet Jasmine blah blah blah"

"Err Al?" said the genie "Didn't I tell you eailer that I cannot make people fall in love!"

Aladdin sighed "I was thinking that but..."

"Why don't you just wish that you could Jasmine all the time? It's pretty simple" Sora said, as he woke up due to Goofy shaking him

Genie grined "Well I have a golden ticket for you!"

"Really? Where?" asked Aladdin looking around

The Genie gave Aladdin a wink "Not ONLY will you meet the lady, you'll meet in stye!"

"Style? What kind of idiot would put fasion in Kingdom Hearts?" Goofy said

Sora stared at Goofy "Goofy?"

"Yes?"

"What the fuck are you talking about!" snapped Sora

Goofy blinked "I have no idea"

"You Al, shall meet Jasmine as PRINCE ALI!" exclaimed the Genie

Sora gluped "I hope we don't sing..."

"How about that Al?" asked the Genie

Aladdin looked up at the Genie "Would you really make little old me a PRINCE!" he exclaimed happily

"In a Agrabah minute" smiled the Genie

Then, lo and behold, Donald's voice echoed from wherever he was and said "What kind of remark is that?"

"SHUT UP!" snarled Sora, and he threw a brick at Donald

Bullseye! He Obvious hit Donald because he soon heard an 'Ow'

"Hoo-frickin-rah! The legends were true, lets go to the palace!" said Aladdin, cheerfully

Goofy smiled "Yey!"

"And its about time" Sora sighed

Then they all ran off in the direction of the Palace

* * *

**(LATER)**

"HURRAY UP AND GET OVER HERE!"

Sora gave a loud groan and frowned at Donald, who was sitting on a ledge over looking part of the market place "What is it!" he snapped

"Have a look at that!" pointed Donald

Sora, Goofy and Aladdin peered over Donald and looked at what the duck was pointing at. They all saw a girl -Jasmine- surrounded by Heartless!

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S JASMINE!" exclaimed Aladdin, panicing. As he saw Jasmine try to fend herself from the heartless.

Goofy, on the other hand, had a love-struck look on his face "She's cute" he sighed as he stared at the figure of Jasmine

A/N: Heh, your proberly wondering why the heck does Goofy like Jasmine? Well if you've read the Kingdom Hearts: Before the Chronicles Agrabah chapter theres a part about Goofy liking Jasmine. So I thought 'eh what the heck, why not, let's have Goofy like Jasmine' :D

"Darn it Goofy!" snapped Donald, smacking his head "Don't go ga-ga over somelses girl!"

"A guy can dream, can't he?" Goofy said

Sora glared at his friends "Shut up! We have to help her either way"

"She needs our help!" agreed Goofy

Donald groaned "God..." he smacked his head

"I just said somthing like that" Sora blinked "Oh well"

Donald looked down at the drop from the ledge to the ground "Damit, I'm not jumping down there!"

"We'll never make it..." Sora said, peering down

Goofy looked at Sora "Well what DO we do?" he said as he and the others gazed down at Jasmine, as the heartless advanced on her

"Then I have no choice..." sniffed Aladdin "Genie! I wish for you to save Jasmine"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Sora, Donald and Goofy

The Genie nodded "Can do! FOWARD CHAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" he flew down from the ledge and kills the heartless. In the mean time Sora and the others had found another way down from the ledge, By this time they got down Jasmine had fallen to the ground unconisuses

"JASMINE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Aladdin, thinking Jasmine was dead

Sora looked at Jamine "Oh crud!" he exclaimed

"Darn right!" snorted Donald "Aladdin's freaking out" thinking Sora's coment was directed to Aladdin

Goofy was sniffing saddly, but then he noticed somthing "Hey. wait a minute?...HEY GUYS!"

"What?" said Sora, Donald, Aladdin and the Genie

Goofy smiled "It's ok! She's only fainted" then he whispered to aside to himself "Thank god!"

"Ok..." Aladdin said darkly to Goofy "OK!"

Donald gave a shrug "Hey, she could be dead"

"Yeah think of the possiblites" agreed the Genie

Sora rolled his eyes to Aladdin "Well great going genius, now you have only one wish left!"

"So?" said Aladdin "When she wakes up and I tell her that I-"

Goofy glared "With a magic lamp" he mumbled

"-Saved her then I'll be a hero in her eyes, there sorted" finished Aladdin

Goofy gave a snort to Aladdin "Big head"

"Git face" glared Aladdin at Goofy

"Pillect!" snapped Goofy

Donald sighed "Oh boy, battle of the boys..."

"Goofy! We have no time for your jelous--" stared Sora, but was interupted by more heartless showing up

Aladdin looked annoyed "Dammit! Genie your the only one who can--"

"No! Save your last wish, wel'll kill the Heartless--" said Sora

"We'll?" snorted Goofy

Donald blinked at Goofy "Aren't you goin to help us?"

"Yes I will but only for Jasmine" Goofy said, with a shrug. Aladdin gave a slight pout.

((THEY KILL THE HEARTLESS))

"See? You don't need a Genie all the time" grinned Sora

Aladdin sighed unhappily "Yea, thanks Sora..."

"Aww kindly chap huh?" Goofy said, sarcasticly

Donald glared at Goofy "Oh get over it!"

"Down to my last wish" sniffed Aladdin

"Oh cut the drama!" snapped Goofy

Sora gave Goofy a death look "Don't make me hurt you!"

Suddenly, there was bright flashes of light!

"What the in the name of Kingdom Hearts!" exclaimed Sora

Donald looked around puzzeledly "Holy Jeebus! Whats Happening!"

"Its an invastion!" Goofy excalimed

Aladdin shruged "Don't know, Don't care" and he carelessly put his hands in his pockets "OH MY GOD!" he shouted

"What now?" asked Sora, Donald and Goofy

Aladdin looked horrified "The lamps gone..."

"You LOST it?" Sora said, agast

"Looking for this? BWHAHAHAHAH! -cough-"

Sora and his friends look up and there, standing above them stood...Jaffacake! Or Jafar :D

"Oh deary me, it seems my plans have gone wrong, but I made some new ones. As for the old ones I was certain you'd waste your last wish" said Jafar, in an evil manner

Sora gave Jafar a glare "You must be the villian of this place"

"You got that right!" grinned Jafar

Donald look excited "That guy has a curly mustase, DUDE!" Everyone ignored Donald

"With Poor Jasmine in distress and the Heartless..." contiued Jafar

"GRRRRRRRRRR!" growled Goofy

Donald stared at Goofy "Dam his dog instinks are kicking in"

"What! you planned this?" exclaimed Aladdin

Sora rolled his eyes at Aladdin "He just said that..."

"AHEM!" coughed Jafar, gaining the attention of Sora and co once again "Anyways I have the lamp! BWHAHAHAHAHA!"

Donald looked annoyed "Stop doing that evil laugh!" he snapped

"Why Jafar! I brought that lamp, just as you asked?" asked Aladdin

Sora looked alarmed "You were helping him!"

"Oh goodie I have an excuse to kill him now" grinned Goofy

Donald suddenly piped up "Can I join in?" he asked

"But of course" smiled Goofy

"YES!" cheered Donald

Sora smacked his head "You guys are so stupid"

"Don't fool me boy! You were going to use that lamp to win Jasmine" Jafar snarled to Aladdin

"Atleast I wouldn't use magic lamps" snorted Goofy

Aladdin groaned "Stop rubbing it in!" he snapped

"Well we can't have that" said Jafar

Goofy nodded in agreement "We most certainly can't!"

"Because I shall be the one Jasmine will marry!"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Sora, Donald, Goofy, Aladdin and the Geine as they stared at Jafar in horror

Sora shook his head "You can't be serious!"

"Think of the children!" exclaimed Donald

Goofy held his head "I don't want to!"

"You sick, twisted fied!" snarled Aladdin

Jafar laughed "Ha! Such words will get you no where!"

"But why!" exclaimed Sora

"If I marry Princess Jasmine then nothing can stop me from being KING OF AGRABAH! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jafar said

Donald coughed "Thats 'Sultan'" he corrected

"Whatever" Jafar said with a roll of his eyes "And street rat, you were nothing more than a pawn in my chess game!"

Aladdin blinked "What?"

"Oops I mean, my game plan!" Jafar said "Now for my first wish...GENIE DELIVER ME JASMINE!" ordered Jafar

Genie shruged "I don't do deliveries"

"AHEM! I have the lamp" Jafar growled, pointing to the lamp in his hands

Genie clicked his fingers annoyedly "Darn it!" and with that he picked up Jasmine and flew over to Jafar

"What do you think your doing?" protested Aladdin

Genie rolled his eyes "Well duh! He has the lamp!"

"Damit to hell!" Aladdin groaned as he kicked the ground

"Nooo!" cried Goofy in a dramtic fashion as he saw Jasmine get taken away

Donald looked annoyed "Shut up!" and he hit Goofy with his staff

"Ow"

"Buh bye Fools" Jafar said "BWHAHAHAHAHA!" As Jafar laughed manicly, he didn't look where he was going and walked into a wall "Ouch" he recovered and left, with the Geine -still carring Jasmine- following saddly behind him

Aladdin sighed deeply "Oh great now I've lost Jasmine AND my LAMP!"

"I hope Jasmine's gonna be ok..." Goofy said, worriedly

Donald nodded "Yeah, somthing bad might happen to her"

"Yeah, well Aladdin moan some other time, we have to save her!" Sora said, in his heroic voice

"You got that right" agreed Goofy and started walking off

Donald called after Goofy "Wait for us!" he shouted

"Oh fine!" said Goofy stopping

Sora turned to face Aladdin "Look Aladdin here the basics..." Sora then grabbed a megaphone and shotued through it "IF YOU DON' PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER RIGHT NOW MISTER YOU'LL NEVER SEE JASMINE AGAIN!"

"Sora...stop taking his side" mumbled Goofy

Sora ignored Goofy "SO you lost the lamp, WHO CARES! You can save Jasmine fine without it"

"Your right!"said Aladdin, perking up. Goofy rolled his eyes

Sora went on a pep talk "Loseing someone you care about is bad; But never getting them back is worse!" Goofy gave a sniff

"Sora...I'm not gonna give up!" Aladdin said, determently

Goofy sniffed "Boo-hoo"

"Erm hello? JAFFA HAS GOT THE MAGIC LAMP!" exclaimed Donald "We can't walk up to him and expect to win...its not possible"

Sora snorted "Pft!"

"I have a plan! HUDDLE!" exclaimed Aladdin

Goofy gave a loud snort and started to leave but Donald pulls his head down and they huddle

* * *

**((LATER; at the Palace Gates)**

Sora and his friends ran up to Jafar and a fainted Jasmine. Goofy looked alarmed when he saw Jasmine

"Joy..." groaned Donald. They all pulled out there weapons

Jafar exsamed the group "I see Aladdin's given up on Jasmine?" he said as he saw Aladdin wasn't with Sora

"I wish..." muttered Goofy

Jafar shruged "Well I'm not going to waste my wishes on you three"

"Pah! You coward!" snorted Sora

Jafar glared at Sora "Fine! For that I'll kill you myself"

"NOW ALADDIN!" shouted Sora

Donald grined "Super Al to the rescue!" Goofy groaned

Then! In a dramitic fashion Aladdin just...jumps down...

"What in the name of Darkness? Genie! Stop him!" ordered Jafar

The Genie looked sad as he appeared infront of Aladdin "I'm sorry Al..." and with that he smacked Aladdin

"OW!" cried Aladdin and got sent into a wall upon impact

Goofy then found himself chanting "Go Genie!"

"Goofy!" snapped Donald

Goofy blinked "What?"

"Guys cut it out!" Sora growled, rolling his eyes

Aladdin got up "Oof! Oh well you fell for it Jafar" he smirked

"What do you mean?" blinked Jafar

Sora rolled his eyes "He means you blew your second wish, idiot!"

"How does THAT work?" asked Donald

Jafar was also puzzeled "That right! I never said I wish"

"But you summoned the Genie to stop him" sighed Goofy

"Damit"mumbled Jafar

Sora said, in a singy-songy voice "Only one wish left!"

"Grrrrr!"growled Jafar

Aladdin stood up "Go ahead use it to win Jasmine's heart" Goofy looked dejected. Aladdin Contiued "You'll still have to go through us!"

"Oh! I get it! Your so cleaver Al" smiled Aladdin

Goofy said, mimicing Genie "Your so clever Al"

"Good grief" grummbled Donald

Sora turned on Goofy angrly "Goofy! For goodness sakes! Get over it!"

"Well well, the cunning of a rat!" snarled Jafar

Goofy gave a nod "Which he is" Sora hit Goofy over the head "Ouch" said Goofy

"But unfortunately, you can't see beyond the cheese. Your little ploy changes nothing! I can crush you once and for all AND make Jasmine my own!" shouted Jafar and with that he held up the lamp "Genie! My last wish! Transform me into an all-powerful genie!"

"Oh dammit!" said Sora

* * *

**((FIGHT))**

"BWHAHAHAHA!" laughed Genie-Jafar, maincly "Try and Kill me now!" he bellowed

Sora rolled his eyes, he smacks the bird, K-O'ing it, and picks up a black lamp

"Oh bollocks!" exclaimed Genie-Jafar

Sora smiled evily "Back to your lamp! Now I can do my own evil laugh MUAHAHAHHAHA!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" cried Genie-Jafar as he gets sucked into the lamp

**((END OF FIGHT!))**

* * *

"Phew! That's the end of him!" Donald smirked 

Goofy looked around "Where's Jasmine!" he exclaimed

"Idiot!" snorted Sora "We just saved her" and pointed to Jasmine, who was still unconisuses

"And I got my lamp back" cheered Aladdin

Donald nodded "And Aladdin still has one wish left!"

"Not helping..." mumbled Goofy

Sora turned to Aladdin "Well go on, I take back about the Keyblade down the throut"

"Time to make a Prince" smiled the Genie. Goofy started sniffling

Donald patted Goofy's back "You'll get over her"

"Well I want to be free but as they say 'Genies can't be choses'--" started Genie

Sora once again corrected to the Genie "That's beggers"

"Whatever!" snapped the Genie "Anyways you're probably miffed about the whole puppet-of-Jafar thing, anyway. Go on, Al. Wish for what's really in your heart. Be a prince. Get the girl"

Goofy sighed "No-one cared about what I think, as usal..."

"Ok! Here I go...Genie..." said Aladdin "...I WISH FOR YOUR FREEDOM!"

Sora looked surprised "What!"

"Your kidding!" Donald exclaimed

Goofy looked shocked "Garwsh!"

"AL!" exclaimed the Genie. Then in a flash of light the Genie grew legs "Ooo legs. But Al--"

Aladdin smiled at his genie friend "Now no-one like Jafar can use you for evil again. Your free!"

"I shall never forget this, never" sniffed the Genie, then he said "But Jasmine what are you going to do about her?"

_I might have another chane, I might!_ thought Goofy, hopfully

"I was wrong, If I used you to win Jasmine...I'd be no better than Jafar" sighed Aladdin

Sora and Donald looked sad "Man, that's sad..."

"Why do you keep saying win all the time?" asked Goofy

"Jasmine means the world to me..." sighed Aladdin

Goofy muttered to himself "Me too..."

"I want to show her the real me"

"Me too..."

Sora smiled "Thats the sprirt Aladdin!". Goofy, falls over, Anime style

"Thanks Sora and Good luck!" Aladdin said

Sora blinked "Umm good luck for what?"

"I was ready to give up...but then you said some things that kept me going" smiled Aladdin

Goofy looked sad. Donald, absenmindedly, patted Goofy's back "You'll get over her" he said

"Thats when it hit me!" exclaimed Aladdin

Goofy gave a mutter of "Oh I wish I could..."

"You must too be looking for someone you care about

Sora nodded "Yeah"

"Oh while I'm at it, Genie--" started Aladdin

Genie cut Aladdin off "Don't bother! I know what your thinking, here you are Sora!"

(POOF! A card appears in Sora's hand)

"Whoa!" exclaimed Sora

Genie smiled "Whenever you need me, just call me"

(We see the Genie's phone number on the card)

"Ok" grined Sora

Geine turned to Aladdin "That right Al?"

"Yes" Aladdin nodded

Sora was still un-sure "You sure?"

"Anytime! Without you I might of never ditched that lamp and I think Aladdin will be ok on his own" said the Genie

Aladdin replied "Darn right!"

"But will I?"sighed Goofy

Sora smacked his head "Thanks alot Goofy! Ruining the moment! Anyways Thanks Aladdin and Genie"

"Lets hope both our wishes come true, bye Sora" waved Aladdin

"Bye!" Sora said, waving

Goofy sighed and said under his breath "Bye Jasmine...forever..."

* * *

**((LATER IN CASTLE OBLIVION; Trust me its about 2 days later))**

The well known gang are walking down the corridoor. Goofy stops which haults the group

"Whats the matter now?" asked Donald, also stopping and looking at Goofy

Sora also stopped "It's not about Jas--" automaticly Goofy got teary eyed

"Look just tell us whats wrong?" sighed Donald

Goofy looked nervous "Its just that Castle I mentioned eailer...I'm sure I didn't make it up"

"..." Sora and Donald looked at one another

Goofy paused for a minute and thought. Finally he said "That's the Castle that Sora used the Keyblade to free Kairi's heart. Then he disappeard awhile, remember?"

"Err no!" shouted Donald

"I'll never forget how worried I was..." Goofy said as he trailed off

Sora was in deep thought "Ummm...Oh yeah!" he exclaimed "When I turned into a heartless. Wait that happened in a Castle?" he blinked

"Well duh! I remember it perfectly" snorted Donald

Sora rolled his eyes "You would...So genius! If you remeber it sooooo well then what was it called?" he asked

"Ummm?" Goofy mumbled

Donald gave a snort "Pah! Easy-peasy, it was..." he trailed off

"Well...?" asked Sora

"Err ummm-- J-J-Jiminy!" stuttered Donald "You wrote everything that happened down, right?"

Jiminy Cricket jumped out of Sora's pocket "Every letter! I just finished off the journel right before we came to this here castle! Now lets see if I can find the old book..." and he started to root through his pockets

((TWO HOURS LATER))

"Here it is!"

Sora looked up to the heavens "Finally!"

"Now lets have a look..." said Jiminy Cricket, opening the journal

Goofy looked at Jiminy "Whats it called then?"

"Th-This isn't possible!" exclaimed Jiminy Cricket. The colour draining from his cheeks "All the entries have vanished! Every page, blank!"

Donald looked shocked "What!"

"Garwsh!" exclaimed Goofy

Jiminy Cricket just stared at the blank pages "How could this happen? I take such good care of my journals! All that hard work, gone…" he then upsetly jumped back into Sora's pocket

"What kind of castle is this…?" Sora said

"Forgetful?" suggested Goofy

Donald snorted "Thats rubbish...Forgetful..."

"Well I think we should help Jiminy re-write the Journal once we get outta this castle" said Goofy

Donald shook his head "I don't get it, but any who I don't think Jiminy would erse the darn journal!" They proceeded to go upstaris

**Meanwhile...**

A girl is drawing...

**Back with Sora and Co**

"Something screwy is going on Sora"

Sora stopped and looked at Donald "Why?" he asked

"Becaus ALL of Jiminy journal just disappeared!" exclaimed Donald

Sora shruged "Oh I guess thats sorta screwy"

"Sorta?" blinked Donald

"Anyways I don't think its just the book we should be worried about..." Sora said looking down

Donald looked puzzeled "The hell?"

"Goofy said we'd been to some other Castle. But we can't remember? Maybe our memories are gone..."

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN!

"Holy Crap..." Donald blinked looking at Sora

Jiminy Cricket poked his head out of Sora's pocket "Wait! Remember what that guy in the black hood said? "In this place, to find is to lose and to lose is to find." He was talking about memories!"

"That sucks" muttered Goofy

Sora stood there thoughtfully "That means if we keep going then we lose our memories...as Goofy said; that SUCKS!"

"Hence the name Castle Oblivion. Hey I can't be an idiot all the time" grinned Goofy

Donald had a brain wave "So, the higher we go the more we lose!"

"Darn right!" nodded Sora

"What if we forget everything and can't get them back. OH MY GOD THAT WOULD BE SCARY!"shouted Donald

Sora looked down "I'd forget Riku and Kairi..."

"And us..." mumbled Donald "Maybe we should you know? Turn back?"

Goofy suddenly piped up "Don't worry!"

"Really?" asked Sora, Donald and Jiminy Cricket

"We might forget where we've been or what we saw, but we won't forget our friends" smiled Goofy

Sora gave a smirk "The Philosopher strikes back!"

"What makes you so dam sure?" asked Donald to Goofy

Goofy turned to Sora "Sora, remember when you turned into a Heartless, did you forget about us? Truthfully?"

"Of course not! I'd never forget you! Even though I want to!" Sora said

Goofy nodded "Well, see, there ya go then! No matter what happens, you won't forget your friends, Its pretty obvious"

"Yeah… You're right. Thanks, Goofy" smiled Sora

Goofy gave Sora a thumbs up "No Problem-o!"

"I guess there's nothing to be scared of after all!" said Donald "That was silly of me, So let's go!" He starts to walk down the hall

"Hey, Donald… Back when I was a Heartless, who was the one who clobbered me, hmm?" grinned Sora

Donald stopped and spun around, he gave Sora a death look "THAT'S what you should be forgetting!" Goofy and Sora just laughed

"There's no way we could ever forget our friends!" chuckled Goofy

Donald smirked "If you're still remembering the silly stuff, we'll be fine...unfortuneatly"

"Right! Lets go" nodded Sora, he goes up to the door and, shows a card to it

Choose your location

"Hmm I know! The Olympus Coluisum!" said Sora

**So they go to the new location...What will happen to them in there new Location; The Olympus Colusium!**

_**END OF THE KINGDOM HEARTS: CHAIN OF MEMORIES CHRONICLES – AGRABAH!**_

* * *

**XT: Well! What do you think of that chapter?**

**Goofy: (Sniff) See why I don't like this chapter**

**Sora/Donald: SHUT UP!**

**XT: Well I'm gonna make a start on the next chapter, not now, but soon! **

**Sora: Really?**

**XT: Heck yeah!**

**Donald: Anything else before we leave? **

**XT: Oh yeah I hope you enjoyed this chapter, read 'n' review but thats only if you want to. If you have any idea's anything you want me to throw in then just let me know.**

**Goofy: This is a boring ending ramble...**

**XT: Well I am writting this at 4 am!**

**Sora: Really!**

**XT: Yeah...I'm going to- (Falls asleep at her laptop)**

**Donald: Hey Sora! Let's check her e-mail**

**Sora: (Rolls eyes) Let's go Goofy. No point hanging around here (Walks off)**

**Goofy: Night Xiao (Waves to Xiao and walks off after Sora)**

**Donald: Muahaha...? Sora? Goofy? Where'd you go? Don't leave me here! (Runs after them)**

**XT: ZzZzZzZzZ!**

**•°•°•Xiao Tanaka•°•°•  
**


	4. Chapter VI: Monstro

**Heya, no trio this _time_ thank goodness! Anyway this chapter was not written by me but by Meeko! (Claps and cheers) due to her just getting COM . So this chapter is going to be hillarous because she is way funnier than me.**

**Anyways, heres the discalmer; Xiao Tanaka/XT ala Me does not own Kingdom Hearts or Chain of Memories. Or any of the characters, they belong to Disney and SquareEnix.**

**Anyways enjoy **

* * *

**_Monstro …_**

The trio appear in this really soft springy place. Where everything is either purple or squishy or is skin like. Well anyway our Trio appear in a room with green blue purple and yellow cells.

Sora looked around at his surrounding "What a weird place! Everything's all erm … body like"

Donald stared at him "Thank you caption obvious"

Goofy sighs "Team fight a lot are blasting off again.."

Sora and Donald stared at Goofy and sweat drops ran down their heads… anime drop

"Everything's all warm . kinda makes me feel like taken a nap" Goofy continued

Donald and Sora stared at goofy like the insane person he is. Suddenly an unexplained voice spoke

"Shouldn't you be a little more worried?"

Donald blinked "Okay so now we have our minds talking to us"

Goofy looked at Donald " I think if you look over there ---"

"I'm not looking Goofy …" Donald was being suborn. Sora rolled his eyes at his stupid friends

"Just look over there Donald"

Donald refused to look. "I'm not looking goofy

"Look!"

"No!"

"Look!!"

"FINE!" Donald looked around and quaked "WHO'S THERE!"

"I'm officially deaf" Said goofy who was standing right next to him

The voice spoke again …

"Don't you get it? You're inside the belly of a whale"

Donald replied, being sarcastic "No, the thought never crossed my mind …"

"Really? Wow your even more stupid then I thought Donald" said Sora, almost proud of himself

Jiminy jummped out of Sora's pocket, and rolled his eyes "I think I know that voice"

"YEAH! It sounds like the old Milkman …" said Goofy

"Before SOMEBODY! Decided to try and kill him" Donald said, eyeing Goofy.

"I'M A DOG I CONFESS!" Goofy shouted out.

"No … really?" Said just about everyone present

"You're all so mean to me" Goofy sobbed.

Everyone pulled out umbrellas.

"AS I WAS SAYING!" Shouted jiminy

"Well I think-"Donald was saying to goofy. Jiminy pulled out a mallet 50x his side and smacked Donald over the head.

"I see stars" Donald walked about dazzled

"Give 'em the old Razzle Dazzle" Sora was about to burst into song when Jiminy hit Sora over the head

"AS I WAS SAYING!!!!"

Sora and Donald walked about drunkly, until they walked into each other and fell over.

"Pinny! You're alive!!" Jiminy jumped up and down

Note: Pinny is the name we gave to Pinocchio after being unable to spell his name without a spell checker and it's funny

The trio tilted their heads and look at him then all the same time said;

"Who?"

Jiminy sighed "You don't remember him?"

"Well after seeing his ugly face I sure won't now" Donald glared at Pinny

"That's not nice Donald" Goofy said

"Well … as they say, Donald was found on the pavement … why? Because somebodies shoe had dragged him there" Sora said … proud of his very insulting comment

"I HAVE TOLD A SINGLE LIE!" Pinny shouting trying to break the boys concentration from insulting each other. And as he said that his nose grew "Opps"

Sora suddenly got a glint in his eyes "I REMEMBER YOU! YOU'RE THE VANDLE!"

Goofy also glared "YEAH! WHO BROKE … SOMETHING!"

"Was your name Placenta?" Asked Donald. He was given some very odd looks.

Note I tried to spell Pinocchio but … the spell checker came up with Placenta … so that's where the quote came from.

Pinny blinked at them "Well , how'd you get here?"

The guys blinked.

Sora smirked "WE …erm … FLEW! Yeah! And then this big monster sucked us up and there where this aliens and they were killing people and …" Sora trailed off into a fantasy story

Goofy, Donald and Jiminy blinked at Sora … Pinny just stared, brainwashed by some of Sora's fascinating description. Jiminy hit Sora over the head with the mallet

"HOO-RAY!" Said Donald and Goofy in absolute delight

"We used a special way" said Jiminy filling in for the K.O.ed Sora

"It's so special, we don't know how we did it!" exclaimed Goofy

"No Goofy, your just stupid" said Donald.

"That's a shame I was hoping you could tell me and dad how to get out of here" said Pinny sadly

"Who here wants this ugly creature to grace the earth?" sneered Donald. Pinny hit Donald around the head

"So much violence!" shouting Goofy "I'M GOING MAD"

"Well I'll be! Your dad's here too, poor guy … being stuck with you" Jiminy said in sympathy for Geppetto. Pinny looked down on Jiminy

"Watch it bug!"

"Now, now, let's be careful here people. Last thing we need is a squashed journalist" Goofy said, oh simple minded Goofy. But still they change the subject

"I'll take you to him!" Pinny tried to drag Sora. Sora clinged to a soft wall

"NOOOO!! ANYTHING BUT THAT! …. realising what he was clinging too EWWWWWWW!!!" he let go of the Side and went flying, the guys followed.

* * *

**Later .. When they find Sora in a heap in the room with a large boat and Geppetto was also there.**

Jiminy jumped up off Donald's shoulder "WE FOUND THE NORTH POLE!"

"Jiminy … that's in Winnie-the-Pooh?" Donald Blinked

Pooh marches over and stamps on Jiminy

"COPY RIGHT!"

Pooh marches off. Everyone looked very freaked out, Sora, who was now recovering, said "So random"

Everyone nodded "Agreed"

"Geppetto!" exclaimed Jiminy trying to make a recovery. Geppetto slowly marches over. Sora stands there with his arms folded

"Anytime before we're old and grey please" Sora said bluntly

Goofy got a mental image of Skeletons standing there and Geppetto still slowly marching over… 10 secounds later Goofy ran screaming, everyone blinked at him. Geppetto finally managed to get over there

"BLESS MY SOUL! I MADE IT!! Beside the point... it's Jiminy Cricket! How in all the pasta did you get here?"

Donald begins drooling over pasta "Pasta..."

Sora side stepped away from Donald.

"You tell me Geppetto, how does a clock maker wind up in the belly of a whale? HA! Get it? Wind up… I crack myself up" Jiminy then went onto a massive laughing fit

Everyone slowly but surely moves away from Jiminy slightly freaked.

"Somebody get this Cricket some tape!" Sora exclaimed

"Why?" asked goofy poking his head from around the corner

"SO WE CAN GAG IT!" Sora shouted

"AND THEN HIT IT WITH THE NAIL BAT!" added Donald

"AHHHHH!!!" shouted Goofy from hearing the violence. He tried to run away but ran into the doorframe smacked his head and K.O.ed himself. Everyone blinked

"Is he that useless?" asked Sora

"Try living with him … he takes up all the bed" said Donald.

Sora blinked

"I'M NOT GAY! … we were camping and he had no sleeping bag" Donald shouting in protests. Sora side stepped away

"I don't know you person I've never met before in my life Donald" Sora said freaked out.

Geppetto meanwhile continued "Well it's a long story why I'm here..."

* * *

**Later … Much la****t****er … **

"So you're here because the little … I would swear but I don't want the rating to go up, ran off?" Donald said shocked

"AND THIS FISH SWALLOWED YOU!" exclaimed Goofy

"It's a whale Goofy" said Sora bluntly "It's a mamal..."

"Well, it was worth it cause I found my son, well … no … not really" Geppetto said, not really understanding why he was here after all.

"So now your trapped here with a little annoying vandle who in his spare time tells lies?" Sora went on

"Well, you aren't perfect yourself!" Shouted Geppetto. Sora looked offended

"It must suck being stuck inside a fish!" boasted Goofy.

"IT'S A WHALE!" shouted Sora in frustration, he grabs a shovel "AND THAT WAS MY LINE!" he hits Goofy over the head.

"Oof!" Goofy falls over and Sora throws away the dented shovel. And it K.O.s Donald

"THIS IS NO TIME TO TAKE A NAP DONALD!" Sora kicked Donald and Donald fell into Monstro's Salivia "Oops" Sora didn't like the way this was turning out

"Well as long as Pinny's here … yes, yes it does suck! And you know what! I'M GOING ON STRIKE!" Geppetto shouted and grabbed a sign

The gang (minus Donald) all blinked at the crazed Geppetto

"Don't worry Geppetto, I feel the same way." Sora said sympathetically

"Oh you do? No need to make my feelings heard then" Geppetto said and threw away the sigh he was holding saying 'Strike!' "I don't mind if I'm trapped here, Long as I stay well away from either end!"

The gang (Minus Donald) all cringed

"Well Pinny is still telling fibs, but with a little help from me…" Jiminy grinned "I –"

"Oh, you worry to much bug!" interrupted Geppetto Sora then finally noticed ..

"HEY! Where's the little twerp anyway?" asked Sora, he wasn't really that bothered but it wouldn't hurt to ask

Donald suddenly burst out from the Saliva sea "I'M ALIVE!" he clinged to Sora's leg to get up

"GET OFF ME!" Sora cried and kicked Donald back into the sea of Saliva

"AHHHH!!!" Donald once again sunk to the bottom of the Saliva Sea. He held up a sign saying "Well, he was here a minute ago" as a reponese to Sora's earlier question... and yes that sign had to be tall as heck

"I expect he's off exploring" said Geppetto calmly "He's been poking every inch of Monstro"

Sora cringed "HOW CAN HE TOUCH THAT THING!"

"I hope he washed his hands!" said Goofy alarmed

"I think he has more sense then to wonder near the exit Goofy" Sora said slightly ashamed Goofy was even be thinking such things

"Oh … my bad" said Goofy, he was now very nervous of a brick getting throw in his face

"Fetch boy!" Sora said and threw a brick over into the Saliva. Goofy barked and jumped to get it and caught it in his mouth

"OH BOY!" Goofy cried as he caught it "OH DARN!" he cried as he fell into the Saliva Sea and the Brick sends him sinking like a stone.

"Well! That takes care of them!" said Sora chuffed with himself and dusting his hands in that 'Done and dusted' manner.

"Pinny, won't tell me why it's so important" Geppetto continued from before the madness happened "I tell him it's dangerous … but he never listens, probably cause he knows I'm not particularly bothered"

"Then why tell him?" asked Sora

"Cause I don't want to find the body …" said Geppetto

"Good point" replied Sora.

"That puppet is a handful! … Sora, if you wouldn't mind?" said Jiminy

"WELL YES! YES I WOULD MIND! … I'M NOT GETTING PAID! AND EVERYONE SAYS DO THIS SORA DO THAT SORA! I'M NOT A PUPPET!!" shouted Sora in protest of his life.

Jiminy gives Sora 50 bucks "Please?"

Sora gets money signs in eyes and takes the money "I'll follow you to the moon master"

Jiminy smiled and pets Sora's head "Good boy"

Sora then drags Donald and Goofy from their sticky predicament and the trio set off to find Pinny.

* * *

**Later… They find the stupid 7 year old .. or seems to be 7 year old, messing around inside Monstro's stomach, of all places to play! I mean can you believe that?**

"Oh! It's you guys!!" Pinny exclaimed

"Now! That's no way to treat people who can kick your … behind … in 1 secound flat" Sora said being cocky.

Meanwhile; Jiminy is throwing a hissy fit at Pinny

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DO THAT –"

"Well I –" Pinny tried to explain

"RUN AWAY LIKE THAT AND-"

"You don't understand-"

"WELL I NEVER!"

Pinny stepped on Jiminy

Everybody else cried out in delight "Hoo-ray!"

From the squashed mess on the floor "You know … erm well I can't say Geppetto worries … because he doesn't"

Donald jumped up and down angerly… yes he did look very stupid "Jiminy was worried!"

"Was I?" asked Jiminy

Donalds hat fell off and into the acid whilst he was jumping "MY HAT!" and with thar, he jumped in the acid after it

"Well, that's it fellows. We're having duck tonight" said Sora

"YOU AREN'T GONNA HELP HIM!" asked Goofy

"No … no, not really" Sora said

"Why?!" asked Goofy

"Because I quite simply don't care Goofy… it's a thing called I HATE DONALD FOR ALL THE HARD TIMES HE GAVE ME IN THE ORGINAL KINGDOM HEARTS CHRONICLES!" Sora shouted.

"Oh, my poor ears" said Pinny

"YOU HAVE EARS?!" asked Jiminy, he got stamped on again "YOU CAN'T CRUSH ME ANYMOE THEN YOU HAVE!"

"I could do worse" said Pinny looking evil.

Meanwhile; Sora is poking the wall "Ehee … it feels funny"

"And I thought you were grown up for your age Sora?" asked Goofy

"Oh-no, it was nice knowing you Goofy" said Jiminy.

"I HATE YOU GOOFY!" Sora growled and kicked Goofy in the acid

On the way down... "OH HELLO DONALD!" cried Goofy, waving to a dead looking Donald "BYE!" he drifted further down "MY EYES! MY NOSE!"

Meanwhile; back in the land of the people not drowning in acid.

"I'm not sorry!" Pinny said

"WHY YOU!" Sora attempts to strangle Pinny, but he side steps out the way and Sora goes in the acid...

* * *

**Later after the burned trio have dragged themselves out of the acid … and they are not amused  
**  
"What were you doing anyway ... looking for something?" said the very grumpy Sora

"Yup! Looking to annoy you guys" Pinny said smugly. Suddenly Sora grabbed his shirt and Donald prepared to kill him with a knife. "JUST KIDDING!"

Sora let him go. And Pinny's nose grew … "SHOOT!"

"START RUNNING" shouted Goofy. Jiminy and Goofy watched as Sora and Donald chased Pinny around Monstro's insides.

"Here we go again!" shouted Jiminy, picking himself off the ground

"Don't be so hard on the little fella Jiminy" said Goofy

"YEAH, LET A DIEING BOY DIE HAPPILY!" shouted the running for his life puppet. "OKAY! THE TRUTH IS THAT I WAS LOOKING FOR A NEW WAY OUT!"

Sora and Donald stop chasing him. Pinny rests and under his breathe says "Suckers" and his nose grows again "EYE CARUMBA!" Sora and Donald start chasing him again. Jiminy and Goofy...blink and anime drops roll down their heads

**Later ...**

"Dad says he's happy here, it's not my fault we're stuck inside a fish" said Pinny sadly

"IT'S A GOSH DAMNED WHALE!" shouting Sora

Donald smacked Sora around the head with a shovel "QUIET YOU! Or back to the Zoo!"

Sora whimpered and cruelled into a ball.

"I want to help father get back to his workshop" continued Pinny "But if I tell him, he'll kill me"

Sora rocked backwards and forwards "I gotta find Kairi, Gotta find Riku … Gotta find The King .. Oh gosh! Pressure, pressure, pressure, pressure!!!" Sora was beginning to freak out. Donald, Goofy, Jiminy and Pinny blinked at Sora then continued their conversation

"So, that's why you lied" said Jiminy completely uninterested

"You did it cause you love your dad!" said goofy

"No … I just wanted to get out without him knowing so I could bugger off and he'd die here" grinned Pinny, his nose grew slightly "OKAY! MAYBE I DO! … NOT!!"

"All you need now is courage" said Donald

"WHAT THE HECK! WHY ARE YOU GUYS BEING NICE!?" said Sora

Suddenly, Link ran over!

Note: If you don't know link is from The Legend Of Zelda

"Hey! THE COURAGE THING IS MINE!" he shouted. He then pulled out a fire arrow

"Oh … What you gonna do with that?" Donald said and looked very nervous.

"Shove it were the sun don't shine!" Link said, evily and then fired the arrow

"HOT!" Donald exclaimed in pain, he literally had a fire shoved somewhere very unpleasant indeed, and he hopped around like the burning duck he is.

Link smiled, his task completed then ran off screen. Everyone could hear various crashes from that direction

"What?" Pinny blinked, looking at Donald not understanding what he ment by 'Now you need courage'

"Tell Geppetto the truth, all you need is a little courage" Goofy saild, filling in for Donald

Sora glared at Goofy like 'Stop helping him!'. Goofy then threw a bucket of Ice over Donald. Donald sat on the floor relieved and proceeded the unpleasent task of pulling the arrow from his a--

"Tell him what you really feel and he'll understand" continued Goofy

"We'll help you" Sora said. He had a heart … just it wasn't turning out to be a good day. He then covers his mouth "WHAT AM I THINKING!"

"Okay ... I'll give it a shot" Pinny grinned … very scary "Wish me luck"

"No" said Donald, as he got up and threw the arrow away

"Aww! Come on Don … where's you sense of justice?" said Sora

"I lost that … and it can stay lost" said Donald grumpily

"No more keeping secerts then, have we got a deal?" Jiminy said to Pinny

"I CONFESS! I ALWAYS LIKED MINNIE!" shouted Goofy. Everyone looked freaked

"I meant to Pinny..." said Jiminy

"Oh" said Goofy embarrassed.

"Moving on" said Sora trying to move off the Subject.

"I'll tell the truth and be brave. No more lies" said Pinny happily

"Then your nose won't grow and make you ugly!" said Jiminy

And again, the cricket is stood on

"What's happing!" exclaimed Sora as the ground shook

"It don't look good!" said Donald

"What … the earthquake or the Puppet?" asked Goofy

"Both!" exclaimed Donald

"Run for it Pinny!" Shouted Jiminy

A few seconds later half the floor had vanished. Everyone except Sora had vanished. And on one of the islands stood a big ugly monster.

"Ugga Bugga!" said the Monster

"Pinny! Where are you" asked Sora … poor Sora … was all alone.

"Help! I'm trapped" shouted Pinny, from inside the stoumuch of the monster, which was more like a cage

"Oh gosh, I can't leave you people alone for 5 seconds!" shouted Sora in frustration

* * *

**After a very! Long boss battle and a lot of failed attempts**

"Help me I'm scared!" said Pinny from inside the monsters cage.

"Pinny, be brave!" said Sora, trying to stop the brat whining

"Erm … how?" asked Pinny

"Don't give up, Try fighting your way out" Sora shouted back … thinking to himself … _how could you not know how to be brave? Tch idiot...  
_  
"Be brave? Okies" grinned Pinny still not having a clue about being brave

"Sod this!" said the Poor Monster. It let Pinny go and hobbled off

Pinny ran back over to Sora and friends

"Are you alright?!" asked the bug ..

"Since when did you care?" asked Goofy

"Dunno" said Jiminy

"Don't worry. I'm okay, just a little sticky" said Pinny

"NO DUH! YOU'VE BEEN IN A MONSTERS STOMACH!" shouted Sora at the sheer obviousness of it all

"But I have great idea" continued Pinny ignoring Sora "The heartless spit me out when I started to struggle why don't we do the same thing with Monstro?"

"Of course! If we're luckly it might spit us out!" shouted Sora excitedly

"Eww" said Goofy

"Good idea, let's go deeper!" said Donald

"Double Eww!" said Goofy

"I'm going too" Pinny added

"It's to danergerous" Jiminy interrupted, not that anyone cared about him

"C'mon Mr. bug! Please!" pleaded Pinny

"No, you should be with that old guy" said Jiminy

"But he's creepy!" cried Pinny

"No use escaping Monstro if you two are separated again" continued Jiminy

"NOOOOOOOO" cried Pinny

"Leave it to us" smirked Sora

The guys ran off. Pinny just stood there, horrified that he could never get away from his father….

* * *

**Later with our Trio **

"Aw shucks! This is as far as we can go" said a sad Goofy

"Ready then? Let's shake things up a bit!" smirked Sora

"Are we holding a party?" asked goofy

"It'd be easier if we had someone to fight" said Donald

"Prefect jinxing! Looks like we have company" grinned a cheeky Sora

Some heartless waddled along… one heartless battle later

"Whew" said a slightly worn out Sora

"WHAT IS IT NOW!" said Goofy in alarm at everything shaking

"MONSTRO'S GONNA SNEEZE!" Jiminy just had to shout it

The trio looked disgusted and alarmed. Moments later … and there in Monstro's Mouth

"Now, I know what it's like being Shot out a cannon" said Sora holding his head

"Now, you know what Donald hitting you with thunder felt like!" said Goofy. He was getting up off the ground.

Donald looked about "Shouldn't we be outside?"

The others looked at him and shouted "Clearly not!"

"Where's Pinny and his dad?" asked Goofy

"They must of gone genius!" said Jiminy

"Well I'm not clever am I?!" said Goofy

"I guess … Pinny doesn't need me" Jiminy sniffed and bursts out crying

"There, there" said Goofy "I'm sure you'll find someone else to drive insane"

"Okay " Jiminy stopped crying

"Whatever … can we go now? I'm bored!" Sora shouted out.

"That little puppet –" Jiminy begins to Ramble

**Trio slowly walk off. Eventually Jiminy realises and catches up to them … and now there off to another world. And another wakey adventure. **

* * *

**So? How was that? I find it hillarious but I'm strange anyways, Read and review if you want to and till a new chapter, catch you later!**

•**°•°•Xiao Tanaka•°•°•  
**


End file.
